In a different life
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: What would happen if Marinette was the daughter of a fashion designer, and a model? What would happen if Adrien lived on top of the bakery? This is the story of their lives flipped around. And what might have happened "In a different life"
1. Stoneheart origins

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've really not had a good reason not to. Writing fanfiction has just sort of gotten away from me. I've been working on other things, such as my own stories, and other fanfictions (ones I'm not sure I will post because A: They are for animes that have been over for years, and B: It is with an original character that I don't think anyone would care about, although my oc started out in the miraculous world.) But if you wouldn't mind me posting stories with my Miraculous OC, or would actually want me to post a story with her in it, please let me know. Also, if you have any suggestions for more stories to do, please let me know. For that was another thing that kept me from writing more fanfiction, because I didn't know what to write, and what you would like to read. Even though I haven't posted in a long time, I smile every time I've see someone new following me, or one of my stories. I still love recieving reviews, and reading them. I want to get back into writing fanfictions for you guys, and I want to thank you for everything you've done by just reading my stories. I love you all - Alice O'flynn**_

"Adrien, your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for school!" Gabriel called up to his son.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Adrien called down to his dad. His nose already filled with the scent of baked goods. He threw on his usual black tee shirt, jeans, and a white over shirt. Quickly combing through his hair with his hands, before going down to breakfast. He knew his mother was probably already in the bakery, getting orders ready for the day. While his father waited for him in the kitchen.

"Have a good day at school, Adrien." Gabriel said, handing his son a croissant, which was Adrien's favorite breakfast.

"I will… as long as I'm not in the same class as Chloe again!" Adrien said with a groan. "It would be just my luck if I was."

"Four years in a row…. Is that even possible?"

"I wouldn't have thought so, but with my rotten luck, it's likely." Adrien looked at his phone, and saw that he only had five minutes before class started. He needed to get going. "I need to run. I love you Dad," Adrien grabbed his school bag, and started heading towards the door.

"Before you leave, your mom wanted me to give you this." Gabriel said, handing Adrien a box of Macaroons.

"Tell mom thanks for me!" Adrien said, running out the door. He knew he could make it in time. That was until he saw an old man crossing the street between his parents bakery, and home. The old man was walking slowly, and a car was headed straight in his direction. Adrien knew he had to do something quickly. So with cat like reflexes, he sprung into action. Pulling the old man to safety right before the car plowed through the intersection.

"Thank you young man, that could have been a disaster." The old man said, with a smile.

"It's no problem." Adrien said, waving him off, and running into school.

Master fu appraised the boy for a moment, his hand wrapped around the box containing the ring of the Black Cat.

"Excellent choice master," Wayzz said, as Master Fu entered the Bakery.

Adrien made it to class just in time, taking the empty seat behind Alya. He knew her, since they had been going to school together for years, but he wasn't comfortable enough to sit next to her. And anyway, this was where he had always sat.

"Well, well, Adrien Agreste." Chloe said in a condescending tone.

"Not again" Adrien muttered to himself.

"That's my seat," the blonde girl said, scowling.

"But it's always been my seat before, Chloe."

"Not anymore," Sabrina said. "New year, new seats."

"Why don't you go sit over there with the new boy." Chloe said, pointing to the front row on the other side, where a boy was sitting, listening to something through his headphones. "Anyway, Marinette is arriving today. And that" Chloe pointed to the front row. "Is going to be her seat. So this is going to be mine."

"Who's Marinette?"

"What? Have you been living under a rock. How can you not know who Marinette is? She's not only a famous fashion model. But she is also my best friend. So scram!" Chloe said, and Adrien sighed. He had found that it was much easier to let Chloe win, than to argue with her. So he gathered up his stuff, and went to sit beside the new kid.

"Dude, why do you let her boss you around like that?" The new boy said.

"It's just the easiest way to deal with her, I guess." Adrien frowned.

"It's not cool how she bosses everyone around… anyway, my name is Nino."

"I'm Adrien." Adrien smiled, before he remembered the box of cookies in his hand. He opened up the box, and offered it to Nino. "You want one?"

"Of course, Dude." Nino smiled, taking one. School was starting, and Adrien could hear Chloe groan.

"She should have been here by now." Chloe complained.

"Marinette, please reconsider. You know what your mother wants." Nathalie said to the blue haired girl who was walking up the steps to school.

"But this is what I want to do!" Marinette said, sighing. She had wanted to go to school for the longest time. Marinette almost made it into the school, when she saw an old man struggling to get up. He was reaching for a cane that was nearby. Marinette ran over to him, and helped him up.

"Thank you miss," The old man said. Marinette turned back to the school, but the Gorilla and Nathalie were blocking her path.

"I just want to go to school with everyone else. What's wrong with that?" She said, as she slumped her shoulders, and got in the car that was sitting nearby.

"Kim!" Ivan yelled, interrupting class.

"Ivan, what is going on?" Mme. Bustier asked.

"It's Kim! I'm so going to get…" Ivan said, shaking his fist at Kim.

"Ivan, stop it. Go to the principal's office at once." Mme. Busier said, and Adrien felt sorry for the boy.

Master fu returned home, after giving away the two miraculous. One to the kind blonde boy who had helped him earlier. And the other to the blue haired girl who just wanted her freedom.

"Let's hope you made the right decision," Wayzz said to his master.

"KIM!" A giant stone being yelled, as he burst through the wall.

"He sounds like Ivan…. What is going on?" Adrien said, and Nino shrugged. The stone being left, not able to find his target. And everyone started scrambling to get away. The first one out of the door was Alya, which worried Adrien. He knew enough about her to know she was going after the villain, in hopes of finding a superhero.

"Who was the first president of the fifth French republic?" Nathalie asked, and Marinette rolled her eyes, before answering.

"Most people think it's De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first election." Marinette said. She knew all of this. She probably knew enough to get her through University, because of how strict her schooling was. She didn't even need the lessons anymore. What she needed was to make some friends her own age.

"Excellent, Marinette." Nathalie said, before Mrs. Cheng entered the room.

"Can you give us a minute, Nathalie?" Sabine said in her usual cool voice.

"Yes, ma'am," she answered, and left the room. Leaving Marinette alone with her mother.

"You are NOT going to that school, I thought I already told you." Sabine said, her cold blue eyes staring into her daughter's eyes, like she was staring into her soul.

"But Mother…." Marinette complained.

"No buts. Everything you need is right here. I'm not going to let you out into the dangerous world alone. I'm going to keep you right here, where I can keep you safe."

"You mean where you can keep me imprisoned. I'm not going to disappear like Papa did. I can…."

"Enough. I thought I told you never to mention your father. Go to your room, young lady!" Marinette nodded, and returned to her room. She knew she hit a nerve.

A giant stone being was on the news when Marinette turned on her T.v. it looked like a super villain…. Well, with all that Marinette knew. She had read a lot of comic books, as well as played a lot of superhero games. So she knew something about heroes, and villains. But she didn't know that they could be real. Then again, she hadn't been out in the world enough to know that they didn't exist.

Marinette thought of her father, and what he would do if he were there. Video games, and comic books were a thing that they had shared. That's why Marinette was still playing games, and reading comic books. Because just in case her father came back. But she knew that wouldn't happen. He had just disappeared one day, and never came back. They had never heard from him either. And while he may do that to Sabine, wanting to get away from her harsh attitude. He would not have done that to his only daughter. Marinette was the most important person to him. And he would never had left her alone.

Marinette thought about what Her Father would've said if he was there, especially if he knew how scared she was. "You don't have to be afraid. I'll take care of you. Super Dad to the rescue." He would have said to her.

"I hate first days back at school," Adrien lemented, as he sat in his room, watching the news on his computer. His gaze dropped down to his desk, where he saw a small hexagon shaped box. "What's this?" He wondered, as he opened the box. A bright Green Light appeared, soon disappearing again. In the place it appeared, now floated a small black cat.

"Woah, this is so cool!" Adrien said, as the small black cat started to float around. "What are you?"

"I'm a Kwami. My name is Plagg. I'm here to make you a superhero. What do you say?" The cat said, and Adrien smiled.

"What's this?" Marinette wondered, picking up a small box that was on her coffee table. It wasn't like she got gifts often, so she wasn't used to just having things randomly appear in her room. She picked up the box, and opened it. A bright pink light appeared, fading to show a Red creature floating around. Marinette screamed, dropping the box.

"AAAAAAHHHHH, A bug… a mouse…. A Bug-mouse!" She headed towards her door, wanting to call for Nathalie.

"Calm down, you don't have to be scared….." The creature said.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Bug-mouse Talks!" Marinette said, grabbing an empty glass, and capturing the creature in it.

"Okay, if that makes you feel safer." The creature said. "Now, Listen Marinette, I know everything may seem a bit stranger…."

"What are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I am a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain."

The Kwamis explained to their new masters about what this all mean. And each of the children said the words that made them transform. Both trying to figure out how to use their new ability and weapons. Although Marinette was excited for the chance of freedom, she was also really scared. She knew the responsibility superheroes had, and wasn't sure she was up to it. Especially because she hadn't even been to school. There was no way that she was the right pick, but she still couldn't say no, since this would help her get the freedom she longed for. One of the big things she worried about, though, was that she was too clumsy to be a superhero. She hadn't read stories about superheroes that trip over their own feet. But she was going to give it a chance.

Marinette hopped out her window, using her yo-yo to swing herself through Paris. Meanwhile, Adrien was walking over his baton like it was a tightrope, when he heard a noise. He looked up to see where the noise was coming from, when he saw a girl in a red and black suit flying towards him, flailing about. She fell in to him, catching them both up in a yo-yo string, which had them hanging both from the Baton.

"Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in." The boy in a cat suit said, as they were bouncing back and forth with the yo-yo.

"Oh, I'm sorry…." The girl in red and black said, as the boy in the cat suit got himself free from the tangles of the yo-yo strings. The girl in red and black was still struggling with the yo-yo, hanging upside-down, trying to free herself. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm…" The boy in the black cat suit said, thinking for a moment. "Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?"

"I'm Ma…." Oh, yeah, Tikki told her that her identity should remain secret. As well as the fact that no superhero that she has read about told their identity to the first person they met. Marinette tugged on the yo-yo string again, and it let go. Making her fall on her head. "Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy." Marinette said, looking up at Chat noir from her place on the ground. He put his hand out to help her up, and she took his hand. She got up, and brushed herself off.

"No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too." Marinette was about to say something else, when she felt the ground tremble. And saw a building falling down. Chat Noir starting vaulting away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Marinette called after Chat. She didn't want to be alone, they had to do something, she wasn't sure what, and she couldn't do it alone.

"To save Paris, right?" Chat said, jumping away. Marinette knew she should probably follow him.

"Come on… Trust yourself…. Trust yourself…" Marinette said to herself. She had to do this "Do this for Papa….. Do this for Papa… Hey, Chat, wait for me!" She said, heading after Chat Noir.

The fight was over, and Marinette watched the black and purple butterfly fly away. The boy that used to be the stone monster was sitting in the middle of the stadium. He looked upset, but he wasn't a monster anymore.

"That girl is awesome, She's crazy awesome." Chat said, as he watched the girl. "You were incredible, miss… uh… Bug Lady. You did it!"

"We both did it, Partner." Marinette said. I couldn't have done it without you…. She thought.

"Pound it" They happened to say at the same time. And Marinette smiled at Chat Noir. Chat Noir's miraculous beeped, and he looked down on his ring.

"You should get going. Our identities must remain secret." Marinette said, smiling at him again.

"Farewell, My Lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?"

"Not too soon, I hope…" Marinette said, before going up to the boy who was sitting in the middle of the stadium. "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss." the note said. Marinette had no clue who these people were, but whoever wrote it shouldn't have.

"Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me." The boy said.

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone that you love them." Marinette said, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you going to be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss…. Uhh…" A girl with auburn hair asked, pushing a camera in Marinette's face. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it. But she knew she should be getting back home before anyone knew she was missing.

"Uhh… Ladybug, call me Ladybug." Marinette said, before using her yo-yo to return home.

"I did it Tikki!" Marinette said, excited, as she detransformed in her room.

"I knew it all along." Tikki said, proudly.

"We did it Plagg! I really am a superhero!" Adrien said, overjoyed.

"What did I tell you Kid!" Plagg replied.

"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable." A reporter was saying on the news. Both of the the superheroes heard it. "These victims transformed into stone being are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life, or be frozen in time forever?"

"Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him." Adrien said.

"Did you capture the akuma?" Plagg said, munching on the cheese bread Adrien got for him.

"Did you capture the akuma?" Tikki asked Marinette, and she was munching on the cookie she had gotten from the girl.

"What does capturing the akuma have to do with the other stone beings?" Marinette asked, feeling horrible. She had a feeling she would louse it up. And this was proving that she was right.

"An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart. He'll control the stone beings, and bring them to life. To serve as his army."

"So that means… this is all my fault? I knew it! I'm not cut out to be a superhero. I'm only going to keep messing up. I create disaster all the time. I'm probably the reason why my dad left in the first place."

"Marinette, stop that. Don't blame yourself. You were just learning the ropes. You're brand new to it. Don't worry, it will be alright."

"So, I can't do ANYTHING without Ladybug?" Adrien asked his kwami. That seemed weird.

"Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains." Plagg told his charge.


	2. Stoneheart origins part 2

**I do not, and will probably never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 ** _Thank you all for all the support you have given me. I hope this makes you smile, like you guys make me smile, with every favorite, and every review. I would love to know any suggestion you may have for this series, or for any other story you would like me to write. The more prompts and reviews I get, the more I'm likely to write more fanfiction. I love you all, and thank you again for all the support. - Alice O'flynn_**

The next day the news continued to be about the stone statues. Marinette was beating herself up about it all night, and got very little sleep. She knew it was her fault. The thing that upset her the most though, was not that she failed Paris. She felt like she failed her father. Adrien was also worried about it all night. He felt like he failed. He should have known what to do. He was usually the one who came up with plans in his life. And now he didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong honey?" Adrien's mother asked, as she noticed him staring down at his bowl of cereal.

"I'm just worried about all those stone creatures…." Adrien said, stirring his cereal.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to be worried. Our superheroes will take care of it."

"But what if they fail?"

"They won't. I believe in them. Now you better get going. School starts soon, and I don't want you to be late."

"Okay, Mama," Adrien said, putting his bowl in the sink, and heading to school.

"What is that girl doing?" Nathalie wondered aloud, opening the door to Marinette's room. Empty.

"You didn't see her leave? If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible." Sabine said, when Nathalie told her.

"I thought you didn't want to be a superhero. Did you change your mind?" Tikki asked, as Marinette was running through the park, on her way to school.

"I don't, I can't be a superhero…. I know it's a little selfish. But I want at least one day. Will you give me that? One day that I'm a normal girl, with a normal life. I'll….. I'll return the earrings to the guardian tomorrow. But I wanted at least one day of freedom. I don't care if after this I'm grounded for the rest of my life…. Just give me this one day, please Tikki." Marinette said, as she came to the edge of the park. Close to the school.

"Of course, Marinette. If that's what you want." Tikki said, her heart going out to the young girl. And she hoped Marinette would change her mind.

The first thing Adrien saw when he entered school, was Chloe pestering Ivan. He couldn't exactly hear what Chloe was saying, but he saw Ivan walk away. He followed Ivan, finding him sitting in the locker room.

"Hey, are you alright?" Adrien asked, and Ivan shook his head.

"She's scared of me….." Ivan lamented. "And everyone else hates me now."

"I'm sure Mylene isn't really scared of you." Adrien said, wanting to comfort the boy. "And who cares what Kim and Chloe say anyway. It's not really important what they think. And just for the record, I still think you are awesome."

"Thank you…. But you should have seen how Mylene looked at me…. And even if she's not scared of me, it still isn't like I can tell her how I feel. I'm no good with words…."

"Then why don't you pick her flower…. Or write her a song… I heard that girls dig that kind of thing."

"I'll try it. Thanks again." Ivan got up, and smiled at the blonde boy.

"Any time."

"Marinette, please don't do this. Your mother will be furious!" Nathalie called out to Marinette, just as she was about to enter the school.

"Tell her you got here too late…." Marinette swallowed a lump in her throat. She wanted just one day. She needed this one day. "Please." She wiped a single tear from her eye, before turning back to the school, and taking a step inside.

"I'll handle it." Nathalie said to Gorilla, who was staring at her strangely. Since she returned to the car without Marinette.

Marinette walked inside the school, her face partially covered with her hands, as she took a deep breath. She couldn't cry in front of everyone. After she took a few steps, she was almost tackled by a Blonde.

"You came!" Chloe said, joyfully.

"Yeah… I came…." Marinette said, her voice low and sad.

"What's wrong?"

"This will probably be my only day of freedom. There is likely no way my mother will let me out of the house again."

"Well then, let's make the most of your day of freedom. Come on." Chloe said, trying to cheer her friend up. She pulled Marinette's hands away from her face, taking hold of one of her wrists, and dragging her forward. As soon as the other kids saw her, they started crowding around her, asking for autographs. She put on her 'professional' fake smile, and signed a few, before Chloe pulled her away.

"I'm not going to let you go all professional on me. You put on your public face again. This isn't about that. Today is your day. I'm not going to let your fame spoil it." Chloe said, pulling her up the stairs.

"Thanks Chlo…" Marinette said, grateful for her friend looking out for her.

"No problem. Now, this is our classroom. I saved you a seat. It's right in front of me!"

"Thanks…" Marinette sat down in the seat that Chloe motioned her too. She noticed the girl who was now sitting beside her. "Hey… I'm Marinette…."

"You're Chloe's friend?" The auburn haired girl said, and Marinette nodded. The girl looked pointedly away, and Marinette frowned. She turned towards Chloe. At least Chloe seemed to like her. And she was shocked when she saw the Blonde girl putting gum on someone's seat. That wasn't the Chloe she knew.

"Chlo, what's that about?" Marinette asked.

"The boy who sat here yesterday needs an attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a little respect, that's all"

"You shouldn't do that, Chlo."

"You don't know the first thing about being in school. This is just something you have to do."

"I don't believe that. That's not nice."

"Well tough. You'll learn soon enough…." Marinette went over to the other seat, and started trying to take the gum off the seat, but it was too sticky. Her fingers got covered in it. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment the boy who sat there came in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" An annoyed voice came from behind Marinette.

"Uhhh….. I…." Marinette stuttered, wondering how to explain herself. Chloe was laughing from her seat.

"Oh, I get it. Very funny you three. Good Job!" The blonde boy said, with anger in his voice.

"N….. no…. I was…" Marinette stuttered. Her shy side showing through. She got up, shaking a little. She didn't want the day to go like this. This was the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted to make friends, not enemies.

"Oh really?! You're friends with Chloe, right?" Marinette nodded dumbly. "I knew it. Only Chloe's friends would do something like that. Well, besides Chloe herself."

"Why do people saying stuff like that?" Marinette muttered to herself, returning to her seat.

"Now do you see what I mean about respect?" Chloe leaned forward and whispered into Marinette's ear.

"I knew I've seen her somewhere before… Of course. She's the daughter of the famous fashion designer, Sabine Cheng. The model whose face is plastered all throughout paris." Adrien said, flipping through photos on his phone.

"Teen supermodel, and Chloe's 'Best friend'? Forget it! She's probably even worse than Chloe herself." Nino said.

"Why don't you tell him it was Chloe's idea? That you were against it, and were just trying to take the gum off?"

"Chloe is my only friend. I've known her since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's kind to me, at least. She's always been kind to me….She's the only one who my Mother let's me be friends with…."

"I'm Alya. And girl, it's time for you to make some new friends." The auburn haired girl said.

"Cheng, Marinette?" Mme. Bustier said, calling role.

"You say present," Alya said, and Marinette stood up.

"Present!" Marinette said loudly, and everyone started to laugh. When she sat down again, she was bright red. She didn't have too long to be embarrassed until Stoneheart burst through the wall.

"Mylene?" He said, stopping over to her, and picking her up. Marinette was shaking with fear, guilt eating away at her. Stoneheart was back because of her mistakes.

"Let go of me Ivan!" Mylen screamed.

"I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart." The rock creature said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"So you and I can be together forever!"

"Daddy, the monster is back!" Chloe said into her cell phone. Before the stone creature grabbed her as well. Marinette let out a small squeak, worried for her friend.

"Put us down Ivan!" Mylene screamed.

"Come on, let's follow him!" Alya said to Marinette.

"Uh.. Oh no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide. Why do you want to follow him? It's not safe. You should be hiding as well."

"Nope, where the supervillain is, the superheroes are bound to be there. As the person who runs the Ladyblog, I'm required to be there."

"The Ladyblog?"

"Yeah, I created a blog dedicated to Ladybug."

"Oh…."

"Sorry to run, but Duty calls. You really should come with me though."

"No way…" Marinette said, hiding under her own desk.

"You're going to miss Ladybug in action! It's your loss." Alya said, running out of the Classroom. Marinette followed a bit behind. Watching Alya. Now both her friends were in danger because of the creature. She had to do something. But she didn't know what. She wasn't a hero…. She had proved that before. But she couldn't let her friends get hurt.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said, transforming into Chat Noir. He went out in search for Stoneheart, and soon found him. With Chloe and Mylene still within his grip.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the Mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!" Chloe screamed, just as Chat Noir reached them. Now Chat had to admit that he didn't like Chloe. But that was no reason to let a civilian get hurt. So he immediately jumped into action.

"You forgot the superheroes." Chat smirked.

"You want the cavalry? Well here it is!" Stoneheart said, and all of a sudden, they were surrounded by other stone beings. "Seize him!"

"If you can hear me Ladybug, I can use a little help!" Chat Noir screamed, just loud enough for Marinette to hear it, as she chased after Alya. She had a choice to make. Go help Chat Noir, or make sure Alya was safe.

"What is she waiting for?" Alya muttered, and Marinette made up her mind. Alya, Chloe, and Chat Noir would all be safer if she was Ladybug. Even if she wasn't cut out to be a superhero, she could at least make sure her friends were safe.

"I think I need Ladybug!" Marinette said, ducking into an alley.

"I knew you'd come around!" Tikki said joyfully.

"Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but my friends are in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing! Tikki, spots on!" Pretty soon Ladybug was swinging through the city, towards the sound of rumbling that came from the stone being's stomping around. She soon found where Chat was, being held tightly by a stone creature, and she helped him escape. But ended up accidently tying him to a light pole, where he was dangling upside down.

"Sorry I was late!" Ladybug said. "And sorry for this. I still don't have the hang of it all."

"It's alright… Did I ever tell you that you turn my world upside down." Chat Noir joked.

"Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?" Ladybug said, before noticing the stone creatures gathering around them. "But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!"

"Aren't we going to take care of them?"

"No. If we want to save them all, we got to the source. That one!" Ladybug said, pointing towards the Eiffel Tower, where Stoneheart was standing.

"I demand my daughter's safe return!" Mayor Bourgeois yelled at the stone creature.

"You know what? You're welcome to her!" Stoneheart said, annoyed with Chloe, throwing her at her father. Ladybug felt lucky that she was close enough. She dove in, her body working on automatic, as she saved the life of her friend. Placing Chloe down. Chloe ran to her father, who hugged her tightly.

"We're clear to attack!" A police officer said, and Ladybug tensed.

"Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!"

"I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!" The police officer yelled in response, and Ladybug turned to face Chat Noir.

"He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't right for this job…" Ladybug said, her eyes downcast.

"No! He's wrong, because without you, she'd" Chat pointed at Chloe. "No longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that too. Trust me, my lady. Okay?"

"Okay…"

All of a sudden the air was filled with black and purple butterflies. The butterflies swarmed together, to make a… a giant face.

"People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth" The face said.

"Hawkmoth?" Both the superheroes said at the same time.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the Ladybug earrings, and the Cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"

"Nice try, Hawkmoth! But we know who the bad guy is!" Chat noir said, jumping up to where the butterflies were. "Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawkmoth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you. And YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous." Chat said, bravely. Extending his stick out so that Ladybug could grab onto it, she did, and he pulled her up beside him. "Can you purify these akumas?" He asked, aside. Ladybug nodded, starting to use her yo-yo to cleanse each of the butterflies from evil. When it was all done, Chat Noir gave her the brightest smile.

"People of Paris, let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Chat Noir, and Ladybug will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" Chat Noir said.

"Whoever he is, beneath that mask, I love that boy…." Ladybug said to herself, in awe of Chat's bravery and kindness.

"Oh, they're so made for each other!" Ladybug said, smiling at Ivan and Mylene.

"Just like us." Chat Noir joked, and Ladybug blushed, thankful when her miraculous beeped.

"Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir." Ladybug said, leaving as quickly as possible. Afraid she might combust if she had to be around him much longer. He was just so…. So…

"Can't wait, my lady." Chat said, as he watched Ladybug leave. He was looking forward to seeing her again. Although she seemed very unsure of herself, she was kind. And he wanted to get to know her better.

"You disobeyed me, Marinette." Sabine said, as she was video chatting her daughter, who was sitting in her car, right outside of school. "Take a look at that school."

"Yes, mother." Marinette said, hanging her head. She knew this was coming. She only wished that her one day of freedom might have been… less life threatening.

"You will never, I say, never go back there again." Sabine said, her voice angry.

"Mother…." Marinette lamented.

"Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off, and pick you up every day. Nathalie has offered to organize your new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, gymnastics, art classes, and your photoshoots."

"Thank you Nathalie. Thank you Mother." Marinette said, getting out of the car. She was overjoyed. She hadn't expected that at all.

"No, wait." Adrien said, as Nino started walking towards the seats they had been in the day before. He went up to the seat that was usually his.

"Uhh… You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!" Chloe said, when she entered and saw Adrien in her seat.

"Nope. I'm not putting up with this anymore, Chloe. I'm not going to let you walk all over me again. So take your attitude, and go on, get lost!" Adrien said, and Nino smiled.

"I knew you had it in you, dude." Nino said, happily.

Marinette entered the classroom, and saw Adrien sitting in a different seat. He looked pointedly away from her. Marinette was almost tackled again by Chloe.

"I'm so glad you're here. What made your mom see reason?" Chloe said, actually happy for Marinette.

"I don't know. But she said I can come here regularly!" Marinette said, a genuine smile on her face.

"Smiles look good on you, Mari. Real smiles." Chloe smiled, glad her friend was happy. "Now, we probably should go to our seats. I'm not sure your mother would be too happy with you getting in trouble your second full day of school."

"You're right, Chlo. Talk to you later." Marinette said, as the Blonde gave Marinette a quick hug, before going back to her seat. Marinette sat down in her seat as well, right next to Alya.

"She really is different around you….. Hey, you want to make even more friends, right? Well, go talk to Adrien. You know, about the chewing gum. He's a pretty cool guy, I'm sure he would be chill with it, if he knew the truth." Alya said.

"But what should I say to him?"

"Why don't you just be yourself?"

"You mean the me who is so shy she becomes bright red whenever someone looks at her for too long? That version of being myself. Or the perfect, charming model. Who never does anything wrong." Marinette said. Her voice light, although she was slightly sour about the fact that people usually didn't know the real her.

"Who you are now. Right now, you're not the same person who is in front of the camera. But you're still talking. I know you can do it."

"Alright, Alya. I'll try."

Marinette stepped out of the school, opening up her umbrella as soon as she was out of doors. She didn't usually like getting rained on…. Okay, well, she did. She loved it. But it 'wasn't good for her image'. So she usually carried a little umbrella in her bag at all times, because of how unpredictable the weather always was.

"Hey," Marinette said, as she saw Adrien standing, looking out at the rain. "I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had many friends. It's all sort of… new to me." Marinette said, before getting an idea. She held the umbrella out to Adrien, just thunder sounded. Adrien's eyes went wide. She really didn't mean to be rude. And… she was offering her umbrella to him. She was not at all what he expected, and he liked it. Another thing that intrigued him about her, was that she was blushing. Like she was too shy to even speak to him. Why would a supermodel be shy about talking to a regular kid? He wondered. Was the famous Marinette Cheng really just shy?

"See you tomorrow," Marinette said, with a smile. And Adrien realized how much he loved to see people smiling. Well, maybe not 'people' in general, maybe it was just Marinette that he loved to see smile. It was something he loved so much, that he started figuring out ways in his head to make her smile again.

"See you to…. Mo… tomo…. Haha! Whoa, why am I stuttering?" Adrien said, as Marinette was walking away, and he was waving at her.

"Why do I have to get stuck with yet another love sick kitten?" Plagg complained, and Adrien blushed.

"First day of school, and you may already have a boyfriend." Tikki lightly teased.

"It's not like that…" Marinette blushed at the implication. "He's just a friend… another friend…" Marinette smiled brightly, as she got into her own car.

"Excellent choice, Master. On both of them," Wayzz said, floating by his master's head.

"Those two are made for each other," Master fu agreed, smiling at his kwami.


	3. Bubbler

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **And now it's time for some canon divergence. This one is still close to the original episode, but I did wish to change some things. Since I am pretty positive Adrien would make sure to sign the present. I want to venture away from the canon, but that is also one of the reasons that this chapter took longer to post. And I am sorry about that. All of this being said, I would love to know if you want me to stick with the original akumas, or if I should make my own. Since it would take less time if I don't try and stick with the original akumas (there are some I may stick to no matter what). I would really like to know what you think, and if you like this. As well as any stories you want me to try. Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all - Alice O'Flynn**_

Adrien's alarm went off, and he almost jumped out of bed. He got dressed for school, taking a little extra time to make sure his hair fell 'Just Right'. He wanted to look as good as possible, planning to actually talk to Marinette that day. He often chickened out on doing so, or was unable to, since she was usually surrounded by people. She was extremely popular with everyone in his class, absolutely everyone. He just hoped he would be able to talk to her that day, especially since he wanted to give her the birthday present he had made for her. Well, his mom helped him make it. A pink and grey scarf, with a pink and gray had to match….. Okay, he mom made it all. When he asked her to help him make a present 'for a girl', she was more than willing to help. Remembering the first gift Gabriel had given her when they were in school together. And, although she was more than willing to help, she didn't do it without teasing him just a little.

Picking up the gift, Adrien jogged down the stairs, into the kitchen, where his mom was making breakfast. She set down his breakfast on the table, and he sat down, beginning to eat. Mrs. Agreste chuckled when she saw the gift in Adrien's hand.

"Today's the big day, huh? You're finally going to give it to her then?" She asked her son, with a smile.

"Yeah, today is her birthday…." He said, before blushing. "I wanted her to know I was thinking of her."

"I'm sure she'll love it, as much as she will love the person who gave it to her." Mrs. Agreste told him.

"Happy Birthday, Marinette!" Tikki said, floating up near Marinette, holding a small, gift wrapped box.

"Thank you Tikki," Marinette said, kissing her Kwami's head. "Where did you get this?" She asked, as she started to unwrap the small box.

"You aren't the only one who can do lucky charms. I have my ways." Tikki said, as Marinette finished opening up the box, to see a small silver bracelet.

"Thank you so much, this is beautiful." Marinette said, her heart feeling full. This was her first birthday since her father left. Usually, her birthday was a day that she spent completely with him. Her mother seemed even colder, when her birthday came around. And she knew her father was likely trying to make up for it. He always showered her with affection, and presents. They used to be her favorite time of the year, because her father always took the day off of work just to spend it with her. But when he was gone…. She didn't know how her birthday would go. Marinette put the bracelet on, and smiled down on it. She was really lucky to have Tikki.

Marinette finished getting ready, and headed down to the dining room. Her breakfast was already on the table when she sat down. She slowly began eating, thinking about what lay before her. She was glad she was going to school, she wouldn't have been able to spend the entire day at home…. alone. Her schedule was sitting on the table, next to her breakfast, and she noticed that she had a photoshoot at lunchtime. She wouldn't even be able to go home for lunch. She sighed, before taking another bite. When she finished eating, she headed towards the car, to get to school. At least she would be able to be near friends, she thought.

"Happy Birthday Marinette." Nathalie said, as Marinette got into the car.

"Thank you Nathalie,"

"Girl, seriously? Has your mom always been this strict? You think she'd remember what it's like to be your age." Alya said, frowning. "You don't even get the day off. You think she would be at least a little warmer to you on your birthday" Marinette, Alya, and Nino were all standing in front of the school together, waiting for the bell to ring.

"She's actually been colder around my birthday's, if that's even possible. My birthdays were always my Dad's things. I don't think I remember a time she has even talked to me on my birthday… It just hurts, since this is my first birthday since my dad… since my dad…... " Marinette said, trailing off, and taking a deep breath.

"Marinette," Alya said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Your mother is so uncool." Nino said.

"It's alright, it's alright. I don't really care much anymore. I just… I'm just dreading when school is over, and I have to go back to an lonely house." Marinette said.

"Why don't you throw a party or something? Fill up that empty house." Alya asked.

"I don't think my mom will let me." Marinette frowned, and Nino decided that he would try and talk to Mrs. Cheng, to try and convince her to let Marinette have a party.

"Hey Nino, Alya, Marinette," Adrien said, going up to the group of friends. He was holding his present for Marinette behind his back.

"Marinette! Happy Birthday!" Chloe screamed, running up to the girl.

"Thanks Chloe," Marinette smiled up at her friend.

"I've got your day all planned out for you. You're coming to the hotel with me at lunchtime, and I'm treating you to the best lunch in all of Paris."

"I'm sorry, but I have a photoshoot this afternoon." Marinette said, looking down at her feet.

"Excuse me everyone, but I have to have a word in private with my best friend." Chloe said, before unceremoniously pulling Marinette away. Adrien, Alya, and Nino were left to watch Chloe and Marinette go deeper into the building.

"Hey, what are you holding there, dude?" Nino said, when he noticed something in Adrien's hand.

"Oh, I had been planning on giving this to Marinette. It's a birthday present…." Adrien said, staring down at the box in his hands.

"Well, we have to find a way to get you to give it to her then. Here, come with me, and we'll come up with a plan." Alya said, knowing that Marinette would be touched by receiving a present from the blond.

"Chloe, why did you pull me away from them?" Marinette said, when Chloe had stopped.

"Because you were sad, I could see it in your eyes. What's going on?" Chloe said, putting her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"This is my first birthday since my dad disappeared. And My mom will likely do what she did every year, avoid me more than she usually does. She's just so cold." Marinette admitted. "I don't want to go home today. I just want to be able to spend the time with my friends. At least then I will be around people who care….. But I know I'm going to have to go home again, and…. And it's empty without Papa there."

"Marinette," Chloe said, her heart going out to her friend. "I have an idea. Give me till the end of the day, alright? And I promise you, you're going to love your birthday this year."

"What do you have in mind, Chlo?"

"You'll see." The bell rang, and Chloe left to go to class. Marinette was still, wondering what Chloe could mean, but when the bell rang again, it kicked her into action. She didn't want to be late to her class.

Lunchtime came, and Marinette went off to her photoshoot. While Nino went off to have a conversation with Mrs. Cheng, and Adrien went with him, to leave the present for Marinette. While Chloe went back to the hotel, to start planning how to give Marinette the best birthday ever.

"This Mailbox won't budge!" Adrien said, pulling at the mailbox on the wall.

"Ring the doorbell." Nino said.

"I can't…. What if Marinette answers. It would be weird. I shouldn't know where she lives….. I shouldn't be here. If Marinette finds out, she will probably hate me."

"First off, she's at a photoshoot, remember. Secondly, you are blowing things way out of proportion." Nino reached over, and rang the doorbell. A part of the wall moved, and a camera appeared.

"Yes?" The weird camera seemed to speak.

"I'm from Marinette's class…. And… Well…. I wanted to give her this gift. For her birthday." Adrien said, nervous.

"Put it in the box," The voice said, and the mailbox opened.

"Thank you," Adrien said, with a sigh of relief. When the gift was put in the box, the box closed, and the camera disappeared. "Signed, sealed, and delivered." Adrien said, his playful attitude returning as soon as the present was safely in the mail box.

"Your attitude sure switched," Nino said, chuckling. "Now I guess it's time for me to talk to Marinette's mom about the party."

"Good luck with that," Adrien said, getting ready to run off.

"You're not staying to help me?"

"No way. I'm not as brave as you, to go up to Mrs. Cheng like you want to. Also, I need to help my parents in the bakery. So, good luck. See you at school later."

"Okay, see you bro."

"She never messes up in class, she always does what you tell her. Photoshoots, gymnastics, violin…" Marinette heard Nino say, as she entered her house. Her photoshoot had finished early, so she was able to go back to her house for lunch. She smiled at the fact that Nino, though he didn't know her well, was still trying to stand up for her.

"Nino, you're here," Marinette said, smiling.

"Anything to help a friend out!" Nino said with a smile, before turning back to Sabine. Please so some awesomeness ma'am."

"Forget it Nino, really, it's fine." Marinette said. It really was for her, at least she knew that she had people who cared about her.

"Listen, young man," Sabine said, looking very stern. "I decide what's best for my daughter. I don't even know you, or what kind of 'party' you want to throw her. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence for her. And you are not welcome in my house. Leave Now!" Sabine pointed to the door. Then, turned to her daughter. "If these are the 'friends' you make at school, I may have to re-think letting you go."

"No, mother, please…." Marinette said, as her mother was leaving.

"Goodbye," Nathalie said, stepping out in front of Nino. And Nino started to leave.

"Nino, I'm sorry. My mother is really stubborn, and strict. It's usually best to just stay out of her way. I'm sorry that you got caught up in this." Marinette said, catching him before he left. "And… well…. thank you for trying. It means a lot to me, you don't know how much."

"She's not being fair, Marinette. You shouldn't put up with that. She is harsh, uncool. Saying that she may pull you out of school…. I…. I need to go talk to Alya, Goodbye." Nino seemed extremely angry, and Marinette started to worry that he would become an akuma.

Chloe, with the help of Sabrina, started to set up her own party for Marinette. Ordering things online, to come express. Setting up foods. Before Chloe contacted Mrs. Cheng by herself. Since Mrs. Cheng knew Chloe, she agreed with her request of having Marinette over at the hotel overnight. It wasn't the first time Chloe and Marinette would have a sleepover. And even though Mrs. Cheng was strict, she had a little more leeway when it came to the Mayor's daughter.

"Marinette should have gotten her gift by now." Adrien said, smiling, as he arranged the food on his plate into a heart shape. He could practically hear Plagg gagging, but he didn't care.

"What did you say?" Gabriel said, as he opened the window.

"Marinette should have gotten her gift by now. I hope she has." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That is, I really hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will," Gabriel said. ruffling his son's hair. Adrien smiled at his father. A bubble seemed to come through the window, and surround his father, while Adrien looked on, in shock. The bubble started to carry his father away.

""Dad, DAD!" Adrien screamed, reaching out for his father, when he saw his mom being carried away by another bubble. "Mom? Mom!"

"Hawkmoth must've released another akuma." Plagg said, pointing out the obvious.

"I've got to find his newest villain, ASAP!"" Adrien said, looking down at his ring. "Plagg, Claws out!" He said, transforming.

"It's so empty here, Tikki….." Marinette said, "Even with everyone here, it's too quiet."

"I'll always be here for you, Marinette," Tikki said, trying to comfort her chosen.

"Nathalie? Mother?" Marinette called out, thinking that everything was way too quiet. "Where are they?" Marinette started looking around. "Nathalie should be here at least,"

"We can find them later. You need to get back to school right now, or you'll be late," Tikki said, being responsible.

"Alright, Tikki," Marinette said to her kwami, trying to seem slightly cheered, but she felt utterly abandoned. She opened the door, and stepped outside.

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday girl. Guess what? Mommy's gone. And while the cat's away, the mice will play." An akuma said, standing on a bubble. Marinette stared at the newest akuma victim, until she realized who it was.

"Nino?" She asked.

"The Bubbler has brought all your friends together for one single purpose. To Celebrate! Let's get this party started!" When the Bubbler said that, Marinette looked around, surprised to see most of her class there. The only people who were missing, were Chloe, Sabrina, and Adrien. She was glad that at least those people were safe from the akuma. She ducked back into the house, before anyone could come up to her, knowing that she had to take action immediately. To save her friends, and to save Nino himself. She ran up to her room, then into her bathroom, so that she would be away from the windows.

"Tikki, We need to save Nino. It looks like we need Ladybug right now." Marinette told her kwami.

"You know what to say," Tikki smiled.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette called, transforming.

Chat Noir landed on the top of the Cheng Mansion, and looked down at the party. He made a quick check of everyone who was there, and was worried when he did not see Marinette there, since apparently this was a party that was thrown for her. Had she done something to make the akuma mad, and he had banished her to one of those bubbles? He looked at the akuma's face, and realized it was his best friend Nino.

"What happened to him, I wonder," Chat whispered to himself, trying to stay away from the akuma's attention. "And where is Ladybug?"

"Miss Me, mon Chaton?" Ladybug said, landing on the roof next to Chat Noir. She had become a bit bolder than her first time as Ladybug.

"Of course I did, My Lady," Chat said, with a bow. And Marinette was glad she was wearing a mask, since her face turned quite red after Chat said that. "The Bubbler has trapped all adults in bubbles, and sent them into the sky… I'm afraid he also did something to Marinette Cheng. We should figure out how to get them back."

"I think the easiest way to get them back, is to defeat the bubbler." Ladybug said, starting to swing her yo-yo around.

"You are right, as always, My Lady." Chat replied, and they readied themselves for battle.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were trapped in one of the bubbles, that was slowly starting to rise to the sky. They had been doing pretty well, until the bubbler trapped them.

"Give me your Miraculous before you run out of air!" The bubbler said to the superheros.

"Dream on, Bubbler," Ladybug said with a smirk.

"Total party poopers, just like adults." The bubbler said, getting closer to them.

"False, kids need freedom, fun, to let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy." The bubbler said, taking another step towards them.

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them! Though not all adults are perfect, You can not replace them. Some parents love their children more than anything else in the world, and their children feel the same about them. Don't take parents away from the world, we need them. You don't want to know what it's like to lose a parent… I will not let you do that to others." Ladybug said, realizing she had gotten too personal.

"Ladybug?" Chat said, concerned for his partner.

"Not now Chat. We need to get the akuma first." Ladybug said, getting ready to get back into fighting.

"Well, if you love adults so much, you can join them in the sky!" Bubbler said, knocking the bubble the superheroes were in, up into the sky.

"Chat, can you use the cataclysm on the bubble?" Ladybug asked, feeling too warm, being so close to Chat Noir.

"I can try…. But we are kind of high up." Chat said, looking at the ground.

"I'll catch us with my yo-yo,"

"Alright, Let's try it. Cataclysm!"

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug shouted, throwing the lucky charm into the air, and everything returned to normal.

"Now, can we talk about it, My Lady?" Chat asked, putting his arm on Ladybug's shoulder.

"I'm sorry….. My….. My dad went missing last year, and he never returned. It's getting to me today," Ladybug said, blinking back the tears.

"It's alright to miss those you love." Chat said, ready to stay with Ladybug, letting her talk it out. But his ring beeped for the third time. "I would love to stay and talk about this with you. But I have to go right now. You can tell me on patrol tonight, you don't have to go through this alone." Chat said, worried for his partner.

"Thank you, Chat. You don't know how much this means to me," Ladybug gave him a watery smile, before she yo-yoed away.

Marinette returned to school, hoping to make it for at least part of the classes. When she arrived there, Chloe immediately pulled her away.

"Come on, Marinette, we need to go to your birthday party," Chloe said, pulling Marinette towards the Hotel.

"But what about school?" Marinette asked, "And what birthday party?" Marinette was scared, some, of the birthday party. She had never been a big fan of parties, at least not big parties. And she knew anything Chloe did was usually over the top.

"I got you out of school for the rest of the day. And you'll see about the birthday Party. You mother has already sent all the presents you recieved over to the hotel, and Alya is already there."

"Alya's there?"

"Of course, I knew I wouldn't be able to throw you a proper birthday party, without your other best friend."

"Thank you, Chloe. You're the greatest." Marinette said, so happy to to have a friend like her.

"I know." Chloe replied, and Marinette nudged her.

Marinette was pleasantly surprised when the 'Party' Chloe had planned was not what she expected. And she even cried with joy when she realized what Chloe had set up for her. The hotel room they were to be spending the night in, was full of video games, and comic books. The kinds that her father had gotten her into.

"Isn't this awesome, Marinette?" Alya asked, when she saw Marinette. All Marinette could do, was cry. That evening, she called chat, and told him she would not be able to make it to patrol.

"Marinette, where did you get the lovely scarf, and cute hat?" Rose asked Marinette the next day at school.

"Oh…. Well…. Actually, Adrien gave this to me for my birthday." Marinette said shyly. "He's…. It was really sweet of him." Marinette admitted.


	4. Dark Swan

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **And now it's time for full on canon divergence. I'm sorry that it has taken so long to write this, I've been having a bit of trouble figuring out how to make my own akuma properly. That is when I decided to put my personal OC into it, since I already knew what she would be like as an akuma. So I would like to introduce you to my OCs: Addison and Isa Cygne. I would love to know what you think about them. Also, if you have any prompts you would like me to use for future, or any ideas for this fanfiction, please let me know. Thank you for all your kind reviews. Love you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

"You are to do this assignment in pairs," Mme. Bustier said, picking up a piece of paper.

"I'm pairing up with Marinette," Chloe said, interrupting.

"Chloe, I have already assigned who is paired with who. You can not assign yourself to someone." Mme. Bustier said, with a sigh. Before she started to call out names. "Adrien Agreste, you are with Marinette Dupain Cheng." Mme. Bustier started. "Alya Cesaire, and Nino Lahiffe. Chloe Bourgeois, and Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Juleka Couffaine, and Rose Lavillant. Le Chien Kim, and Alix Kubdel. Mylene Haprele, and Ivan Bruel. And finally, Sabrina Raincomprix, and Max Kante." Mme. Bustier finished reading from her list, and looked up at the class. "Find your partners, and come up to me for your homework." She finished, as the bell rang. The children started to partner up, and head forward for the assignment.

"I guess we're partners…." Adrien said, coming to stand next to Marinette.

"I guess…." Marinette said shyly. She was afraid that he still thought bad of her, because of the gum incident, and she was sure it would be awkward. And she did not want to deal with any more awkward incidents.

"This is so unfair, I should be with you Marinette, since we are both the best in class." Chloe said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Chlo." Marinette said, with a small smile. "Please just promise me you won't make Nathaniel do all the work. You can be one of the best, if you try."

"But it's just so hard." Chloe complained.

"We both know you can do it," Marinette said, with a small laugh, and Chloe joined her in laughing.

"Alright, Mari, alright." Chloe said, going up to Nathaniel. Everyone got their homework, and went off to start their projects.

"Chloie is really different around you," Adrien said to Marinette, trying to find a way to talk to her, he just wanted to hear her voice. He was nervous just being around her. But his carefree and playful attitude would never give on to how nervous he really was.

"Yeah… I guess…." Marinette said, blushing some. She was extremely nervous as well, but not for the same reasons. It wasn't that she exactly liked Adrien in that way. Or, at least, that is what she would say. But she also could not say that she didn't like him in that way. Anyway, the reason she was nervous, was because of how shy she was. She could talk, and joke easily with people, as soon as she knew them well enough. But she did not have an easy time talking to strangers. Maybe it was because she grew up in a very close knit group. Or maybe it was because for the last year, she had not seen anyone but the household staff, and, on occasion, her mother. So she was always afraid of doing, or saying something wrong.

"So, about our assignment." Adrien said.

"Addi, Addi," A girl with dark hair, and bright blue eyes called to her twin. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know, Isa…." Addison said, staring down at her left ankle, which had been sore all day. "What if I mess up?" She asked, playing with the laces on her ballet slippers. She tightened the laces around her left ankle, Hoping that it would keep her ankle strong for the show. She would be able to rest it afterwards, she just needed it to stay strong for the one show.

"You won't mess up. Are you alright? You seem…. uncertain. You're not really like this before a show. You love being onstage. What's wrong?" Isa asked, worried for her twin.

"Nothing. I'm alright, I promise, just nervous." Addi lied, tightening her laces a bit more.

"Don't tighten your laces so much, it could cut off the circulation to your feet. You'll be fine, trust me." Isa said, as the intercom called places. "Come on, Addi, it's showtime."

The show started, and the music started to play. The ballet was going beautifully. Before she was suppose to go on, Addi took a deep breath. She came in as the black swan, dancing every step seamlessly. Until she got near the end of the dance. On her final jump, her ankle caved, and she hit the ground hard. The curtains were pulled early, and Isa rushed to help her sister. Addi simply shook her head, and ran off, wincing with every step she took on her injured ankle.

"Marinette, do you want to take a break?" Adrien asked, after checking his phone. "My mom has invited you over, for some pastries. We can continue to study at my house."

"O… Okay." Marinette said, nervously. even though they had been studying for a few hours, she still barely talked to Adrien. Her shy nature winning out over her desire to make more friends.

"Alright, let's go then." Adrien said, starting to pack up his books, wishing that Marinette had talked more. He was trying to be her friend, but she barely seemed to talk to him. They left the school, and headed towards Adrien's house. When they got there, Adrien introduced Marinette to his mother. Marinette was extremely stiff, while meeting Adrien's parents. Half expecting them to be like her own mother.

The young Ballet dancer sat in a dark room, crying. Her ankle had already swelled to double it's size, and it was painful to her. But not as painful as what had happened on the stage. Addi did not seem to notice the black butterfly, that had landed on her feathered headpiece.

"Dark Swan, I am Hawkmoth. You fell, and now everyone thinks you're weak. I will give you the power to prove them wrong. To show them just how great of a dancer you are. All you need to do, is bring me Ladybug, and Chat Noir's Miraculous." Hawkmoth said to the crying girl.

"Yes, Hawkmoth," Addi said, drying her eyes, and being enveloped by black bubbles. She stood up, her entire being changed by the akuma. She still looked like a dancer, but she also looked like the swan she had been portraying. The wings on her back were no longer fake, but were very real. Dark Swan gave a few experimental flaps to her wings, before flying out of the room, and on to the streets.

Marinette was surprised to find out that Mr. And Mrs. Agreste were nothing like her mother. They were warm, and inviting. A breath of fresh air to Marinette. Even so, Marinette was stiff around them. As shy as ever. She kept checking her posture, and spoke as politely as she knew how. Hoping not to make any bad impressions.

Adrien watched Marinette with a curious eye. Wondering at why she seemed so concerned about her posture, and stuff like that. He noticed, it wasn't very hard to, that she kept checking her posture, and making an effort to use the most formal words that she could. It was like she felt she needed to be that way, like she did not know what it was like to be around adults.

"Would you like a croissant, dear?" Mrs. Agreste asked, with a smile. "Gabriel has just taken some out of the oven. They are still hot."

"I… Thank you, but I am unable to accept." Marinette said, wringing her hands. "I would like to, but…. but I'm on a strict diet." Marinette wanted to accept the hospitality of Adrien's parents, but her mother would be really angry with her, if she broke her diet.

"It's alright, dear. I won't tell if you won't." Mrs. Agreste said, holding out a croissant to Marinette.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Marinette said, taking the croissant. Adrien lead Marinette to the living room, where they could go back to studying, and they both sat down on the couch. Marinette took a bite of the croissant. She smiled, involuntarily, as she took another large bite. "This is amazing." Marinette mumbled, her mouth still full, momentarily forgetting her manners.

"Have you ever had croissants before?" Adrien asked, unable to stop himself.

"Yes, but I haven't had them for over a year." Marinette said, taking yet another bite.

"It… It was fun doing this assignment with you." Marinette said, as she got into the car, driven by the Gorilla.

"We should hangout some time," Adrien said, waving to her, as Marinette closed her door. The Gorilla started to drive, and Adrien watched after her.

Music started to play from somewhere in the street, an eerie, dark music, that seemed to float through the air, as Dark swan came into Adrien's view. Dark swan landed, and started twirling down the street. Behind her, people followed, with glassy eyes. Seemingly starstruck by the akuma. He could hear a sweet voice singing a lullaby, as the akuma continued to spin around. Adrien ducked back into his house, and ran up to his room.

"Plagg, it seems like Paris needs us," Adrien said, "Plagg, Claws out." Adrien called, transforming into Chat Noir. He left through his balcony, to meet up with the akuma.

"Where's that music coming from?" Marinette asked herself, as she started to hear music coming through the air. And then she saw the akuma, heading in the direction of the bakery that she just left. The Gorilla stopped the car, and Marinette noticed the dazed people who were surrounding the car. Marinette slipped out of the car, knowing she needed to transform, and fight.

"Tikki, Spots on," She said, as soon as she was hidden enough to transform. She went towards the akuma, and saw her black clad partner already there.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison. The akuma had been easy to fight, she had never attacked. It was as if she was in a daze as well, as if she wasn't the one controlling the mindless followers. Ladybug threw her lucky charm up in the air, a swan plushie that apparently reminded the akuma of… something. Ladybug looked back at the girl who had become an akuma, and noticed she was crying.

"Addi!" Someone yelled from the crowd, and ran up to the dancer.

"Isa…... " The dancer said, covering her face.

"Addi, what happened? Are you alright?" Isa asked, and the superheroes watched with interest. Both of them wondering why the dancer was still crying.

"No….. no….. I ruined….. I ruined the show….. Your first main character….." Addi said, inbetween sobs.

"I don't care about that, Addi. I'm worried about you, how's your ankle?" Isa asked, before she even noticed the superheroes. "Thank you… Thank you both, for saving my sister." Isa said, tears in her eyes.

"It is a pleasure to help," Chat Noir said, giving a bow.

"Yes, our pleasure," Ladybug said, still not taking her eyes off the twins. Wondering what it would have been like, if she had a sister growing up.

"Addi, can you get up?" Isa said, turning her attention back to her sister.

"I believe so," Addi said, wincing when she put some weight on her injured ankle. "I… I just won't be able to dance for a while."

"That's alright, you don't have to." Isa said, starting to lead her sister off.

"What are you thinking about, My Lady?" Chat Noir asked, noticing the far off look in her eyes.

"I was just wondering what it would be like to have a sister like that…." Ladybug said, flushing at the way Chat Noir called her his lady.

"I understand, I was an only child. I would have loved to have a brother," Chat Noir said, with a smile, as Ladybug's earrings beeped for what they realized was the third time.

"Well, I've got to run. Bug out!" Ladybug said, leaving, as Chat Noir looked after her.


	5. Lady Wifi

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **First thing is first, I want to thank you all for sticking with me. I had an extremely busy week last week (and I will have one this week), and so I wasn't able to work much on this story. Second off, for those who were confused, Isa and Addi will not return to this story. They were one time characters, who have now surved their purpose. I am still thinking about writing a story about Addi in the miraculous world, but I'm still not sure if I should. Another thing I should tell you, is that I am planning to write Dark Cupid for the next chapter. I've gotten a few requests for that episode, and, following one of the Miraculous timelines, it was the next in the timeline. I would still love to get prompts, and ideas for this story line, or others. Any ideas for akumas, or anything else. I would love to hear from you all. Love you all! - Alice O'flynn**_

"I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I really appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our net assignment." Mme. Bustier said, starting to hand out their assignments, noticing almost immediately that Marinette still wasn't there. "Is Marinette still in the girls room?" She asked Alya.

"Uh, I don't know miss," Alya said, wondering at the fact that Marinette wasn't there.

Chloe was wondering, as well. She had seen the way Marinette went white, when she got a notification on her phone. And how she had run out of the room as soon as she could. She was worried that it had been something about her dad. If they had newes…. or found his body. She grabbed her phone, and sent Marinette a text.

"Mari, are you alright? You looked really pale when you left." Chloe sent. She was in a pretty bad mood because she did not know what was going on for Marinette. She was extremely concerned for her. When the bell rang, it broke Chloe out of her thoughts. She headed to her locker, and started grabbing some of her stuff. She pulled her ladybug costume mask, and yo-yo out of her locker. She looked down on the toys, thinking to herself that if she was ladybug, the first thing she would do was find Marinette's father for her. She remembered the look on Marinette's face, after her dad disappeared. And how worried she was while she was waiting to return. And finally, the look of resignation that frequented Marinette's face, how she had given up, after such a long time.

Marinette had not always been so resigned, so shy, so sad. She used to be the brightest, most bubbly person Chloe knew. Chloe had always looked forward to the time that she got to spend with Marinette, though she always thought Marinette was too naive. And she had to admit that Marinette had changed her. She became nicer, in general. She was no longer as bitter. Marinette was a soothing balm against the pains that had accumulated in Chloe's life. Marinette had been there in the last few months of her mother's life. She had been the one to help, and comfort Chloe. To sit and listen, as she cried her eyes out. To wait in the hospital waiting room with Chloe, as her mother went for yet another round of surgery. And Chloe got the chance to be there for Marinette, when her dad disappeared.

Chloe checked her phone, as she placed her yo-yo and mask in her purse, her frown deepening when she noticed that Marinette had not responded. What Chloe did not realize, was that she was being watched by one of her classmates. Alya watched, with interest, as Chloe put the polka dotted mask, and yo-yo, into her purse.

"Chloe is Ladybug?" Alya wondered aloud. Alya pulled her phone out of her pocket, and rang Marinette, wanting to tell her the news. "Marinette, ring me ASAP. We need to talk!" She said into her phone, to Marinette's voicemail, before spotting Nino. "Nino, wait!" She said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah?" He said, looking a bit confused.

"Come with me, I need your help!" Alya said, pulling Nino after her. When they got to a bench, Alya sat down, and started to text Marinette.

"So…."

"Just a minute, I need to finish this text." She said, finishing up the message, and pressing send. "Ugh, I hate it when Marinette goes AWOL like this. She's not calling me back, or answering my messages. Where is that girl?!"

"Seriously, my man Adrien is the same way. But you should give Marinette a break. She has to be sly with a mother like hers. She probably snuck off somewhere for some peace and quiet." Nino said, patting Alya on the back.

Alya's phone rang, and the news came up on her phone. The news showing that Chat Noir, and Ladybug once again saved Paris. Ladybug was waving shyly at the camera, with an obviously fake smile. And Alya stared at the yo-yo in her hand. It matched the one that Chloe had put in her bag.

"Hey, I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!" Alya said, leaning over to whisper to nino. "Chloe," She whispered into his ear.

"chloe? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself… well, her or Marinette. She wouldn't save the world. You are Cray-cray Lady!" Nino said, scoffing.

"I am so not! You'll see!" Alya said, tyring to plan out how she would prove that Chloe was really ladybug. Nino and Alya walked together to Marinette's house, where Alya put Marinette's bag in the mailbox.

Ladybug landed behind a poster for Mrs. Cheng's newest clothing line, with a large picture of Marinette modeling the clothing. She detransformed as soon as she made sure she was alone.

"Time flies fast when you're saving the world, the day's already over." Tikki said, as Marinette handed her a cookie.

"Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school. What will my mother think?" Marinette sighed. At least she kept her grades up, even if she had to miss a lot of school, which she was sure was the only reason her mother let her stay in school.

"Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!"

"But Tikki, you don't have any toes," Marinette laughed, entering the gate to her house. As she was passing by Nathalie's desk, Nathalie handed her the bag Alya had dropped off.

"Your friend put this in the mailbox for you. You really need to stop forgetting your schoolbag. I don't know what your mother would say if she knew about it." Nathalie said.

"I'm sorry, Nathalie. There's just been a lot on my mind." Marinette said, before returning to her room. She closed her door, and dropped the bag on her bed, taking out her phone, to check and see if there was anything about her on the Ladyblog. When she unlocked her phone, and noticed that she had five missed texts, and two missed phone calls. One from Chloe, and one from Alya.

The messages from Chloe went like this: "Mari, are you alright? You looked really pale when you left." "Marinette, is anything wrong?" "You are really worrying me." "You are NOT going despondent on me again. You promised me that it would not happen again!"

Marinette smiled at how much Chloe cared. Though she did not show how much she cared to others, she cared a lot about her best friend. "I'm alright, don't worry. Sorry, I was busy…. I had to go to another of those 'therapy sessions' that my mother insists I take." Marinette texted back, using an excuse that she knew Chloe bought. Mrs. Cheng had indeed insisted that Marinette went to 'Therapy'. Which had not helped Marinette in the least. It would not be hard for Chloe to believe that Mrs. Cheng put Marinette in therapy again because she was 'acting up'. Then she checked her messages from Alya.

"She knows who Ladybug is… Do you think she actually knows? Does she suspect?" Marinette asked Tikki, starting to freak out.

"No way! You have been extremely careful. Anyway, you always tell me about how Alya jumps to conclusions. There's no need to worry." Tikki said, reassuring her chosen.

"Thanks Tikki, I don't know what I would do without you… actually, I do know, I would freak out." Marinette said with a laugh. "I'll talk to her about it Tomorrow, at school. Right now, it's time for homework. I can't talk her out of any crazy ideas right now." Marinette said, pulling her homework out, and getting started on it.

The next morning Marinette had an 'emergency' photoshoot, so she was not at school at the beginning of the day. She had been excused for the first hour of school, since the photoshoot was not expected to run long. She considered texting Alya, but she was kept so busy that she couldn't even get near her phone.

Chloe had not been convinced by Marinette's text. She knew very well that Marinette would go to the therapy sessions "over her dead body", in Marinette's own words. So the excuse worried Chloe more. She knew Marinette too well to accept phony excuses. When she got out of her limo in front of school, she was in such a bad mood, that she did not want to talk to anyone. Not even Sabrina. So when someone came up to her, and started talking, "Get out of my way," was her only response. She knew Marinette would have scolded her for pushing others away so meanly, but Marinette was not there. And if she was, Chloe would not have been upset enough to be so callous.

"You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz." Nino said to Alya, as they watched.

"I'm telling you, She's Ladybug!" Alya replied.

"Can you prove it?"

"Now don't mess up your lines." Alya said, pushing Nino towards the lockers.

"Oh, uhh… Ladybug! Look over there!" Nino said to Chloe, as he stumbled in front of her.

"Uhh? What is this, some kind of lame joke?" Chloe asked, obviously annoyed. "I have no time for this, and I'm in no mood."

"Well, that was…. Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is."

"Just leave me alone." Chloe said, not seeing Alya come around to take a photo of her locker, but Sabrina saw it.

"Chloe! Alya's looking in your locker!" Sabrina sad, as Kim, who was standing nearby, came up close to the group.

"That's a lie! I so was not!" Alya protested, right before Kim stole her phone. "Hey! Give it back!" Kim instead handed the phone to Chloe, who proceeded to check the photos.

"Who's the liar now?" Chloe said.

"She's guilty of invasion of privacy! We have proof!" Sabrina said, as Chloe simply glaring at Alya. Sabrina wanting to save Chloe from the "trouble".

"What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!" Alya protested.

"I'm sorry, but there is no school policy on invasion of privacy." Mr. Damocles said.

"Then… Then theft." Sabrina said, and Chloe nodded.

"I did not steal anything!"

"You did! You stole a piece of my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being, and steals my life force!" Chloe cried out. Wanting to be done with everything. And wanting Alya to be punished for annoying her, when she was in such a foul mood.

"Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya."Mr. Damocles said.

"Only one hour?! She at least deserves a day's suspension! And I'm sure my father would agree." Chloe said, over dramatizing, and hoping Marinette would not be too mad at her.

"Alright. Alya, you are suspended for the rest of the day." Mr. Damocles said, not wanting a situation with the Mayor.

"What?! That's so unfair! I'm so gonna protest this on the school blog!" Alya said, and Chloe gave the principle a stern look.

"The school blog is suspended as well."

"Chloe's no superhero, she's super-psycho!" Alya muttered to herself, running out of the school.

Marinette finally arrived at school, half an hour later than planned. When she got to her class, she snuck in. She was shocked to see Alya's seat empty. She turned around, and looked up at Nino.

"Where is she?" Marinette whispered.

"She's been suspended…" Nino whispered back.

"What?!" Marinette said loudly.

"Miss Cheng, I know you had to come late, but if you are going to be late, please do not interrupt my class with your entrance." Mme. Bustier said.

"Sorry…" Marinette said, looking at the teacher, before turning back to Nino. "What happened to her?"

"The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloe's locker." Nino said, and Marinette sent a look Chloe's way, realizing Chloe looked extremely upset. "I mean, Ladybug's locker…"

"WHAT?!" Marinette yelled this time. What did he mean, Ladybug's locker? Did…. That must have meant that he thought Chloe was Ladybug.

"That's it, Miss Cheng! Go to the principal's office!" Mme. Bustier said.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien leaned over to his best friend, and asked. _Could Chloe, the most arrogant, self centered, and mean person I know, actually be my sweet and shy partner? That can't be… could it?_ Adrien thought to himself.

"Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloe is Ladybug! She's crazy!" Nino said, and Adrien started wondering if it could be possible.

"Mr. Damocles?" Marinette said, opening the door to the principal's office. "Sir?" She looked into the room, and saw Mr. Damocles frozen, a pink stop icon in front of him. "Huh?!" The computer screen lit up, and there was a video of an akum on it.

"I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first expose, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?" Lady Wifi said into the camera, in the video she was next to Mr. Damocles.

"Uhh…. Yes, it is." Mr. Damocles said.

"So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!"

"Yes, I was." Mr. Damocles admitted in the video.

"Oh, no! It's Alya! Tikki, time to transform!" Marinette said to her kwami.

"You're going to have to fight your best friend!" Tikki lemented.

"Nope,I'm going to have to save my best friend. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said, transforming.

"For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!" Lady Wifi said in the video, putting the stop sign on Mr. Damocles. "Stay Connected!" Lady Wifi said, turning the screen off.

"Oh no, if she thinks Chloe is Ladybug…. I guess I have more than one friend to save!" Ladybug said.

The video ended playing in the classroom, and all the children seemed to panic.

"Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five!" Mme. Bustier said, before the children ran out. Adrien went straight home, running into his room, to transform.

Chat sat a few buildings away from the hotel, using his baton to spy on Chloe. He saw her dressed up as ladybug, playing around with a yo-yo.

"What? This can't be!" Chat said, shocked. How could the arrogant girl be his shy partner?

"Who's being a sneaky kitty now?" Ladybug said, landing next to Chat, teasing him. It was harder for her to tease him, when he was looking at her, his green eyes searching hers. So she was glad that he was looking away at the moment.

"Oh, Ladybug. But…."

"Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug." Ladybug said, blushing as soon as Chat looked at her.

"Yeah, of course not."

"And besides…. Who…. Who would believe she's the original Ladybug?... She's…. She's obviously just a die-hard fan….. She looks nothing like me, after all." Ladybug said, wondering why it was so hard for her to talk in full sentences while Chat was looking at her.

"Right." Chat said, looking back through his baton. They could see Chloe getting tangled up in her yo-yo.

Chloe got a phone call, and she answered it. The phone started to emit a bright pink glow, and she threw her phone away from her. Lady Wifi seemed to come straight from the phone.

"We got Wifi!" Ladybug said, yo-yoing the hotel.

"Well, hello there, Ladybug!" Lady Wifi said. Chloe tried to run away, but Lady Wifi 'paused' her. "Well, well…. So my hunch was correctamundo." Lady Wifi made a video camera sign come from her phone, videoing Chloe in her Ladybug costume. "Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is…" Lady Wifi said to the camera, pulling the mask off Chloe. "Chloe Bourgeois, everyone!" Ladybug and Chat Noir entered the Hotel, and Lady Wifi looked confused. "Who are you?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, of course!" Chat Noir said, standing up proud. As Ladybug flushed, embarrassed at the fact that Chat Noir put her name first.

"But I thought you were Ladybug." Lady Wifi looked at Chloe.

"Sorry to burst your news story. Next time, double-check your facts."

"You'll be sorry." Lady Wifi said, using her phone to delete all the icons she had created. Making Chloe trip and fall.

"Alya?!" Ladybug said, she was upset that this whole situation was even happening.

"Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News Flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are."

"Follow me!" Ladybug said to Chat, forming a plan. She headed out the door, and started running down the stairs.

"So, what's the plan?" Chat Noir said, following.

"She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there's no service!" She said, smiling at him.

"No service, no power. Nice one, My lady!" Chat said, and Ladybug tried to hide her blush. She was snapped out of her blushing when she almost missed a step, and fell. Chat steaded Ladybug, barely missing being hit by a pause from Lady Wifi's phone.

"We've got to go lower." She started to run down the stairs again.

"I've got you now, Ladybug!" Lady Wifi cackled. Ladybug and Chat got to the basement, and stood ready for Lady Wifi to arrive.

"So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?" Chat asked, wanting to get to know his partner better, and Ladybug shook her head, a bit shocked. She couldn't tell him. What if he hated her when he found out that she was Marinette, the extremely boring, shy, and self conscious Model. She had to keep her identity secret, she just had to.

"Can't you see we're a bit busy right now?" Ladybug said, hoping she would stop him from asking any more about her life. When she heard a door above them slam, she realized that Lady Wifi wasn't coming down. "She's gone back into the hotel!" They started running back up the stairs, trying to get back into the hotel, only to find the doors had been locked.

"Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life."

"I doubt it…." _I probably would recognize the love of my life, if I knew him in civilian life._ She thought to herself. She tried another door, and it wasn't locked. "I have a bad feeling about this. Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3." Ladybug said, and they opened the door. Lady Wifi wasn't there. Instead, there were phones covering the tables.

"Ah… So much for the ambush." Chat Noir said, chuckling.

"Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?" Ladybug said, right before Lady Wifi appeared out of a phone. As soon as Ladybug lunged for her, she disappeared into the phone, and appeared out of another.

"Ha! You can't get me!" Lady Wifi laughed.

"Yes I can," Ladybug replied calmly, starting to break the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi made an annoyed noise, and ran off to the kitchen, where Ladybug followed her. As soon as Ladybug was in the kitchen, Lady Wifi locked the door.

"No, no, no…. Hold on in there, Ladybug!" Chat said, as he looked up a map of the hotel on his baton. "Of course, the service elevator!"

Ladybug was dodging the attacks from Lady Wifi the best she could. She avoided most of them pretty well, until she happened to trip on one of the shelves. Lady Wifi managed to pin Ladybug to the wall, and put a camera icon in front of her.

"Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero, or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!" Lady Wifi said to the camera, before trying to remove Ladybug's mask, which seemed to be stuck to her face. "Why doesn't it come off?"

"Uhh…. because it's magic?" Ladybug said, thankful that it did not come off. The service elevator door opened, and Chat Noir was entered the kitchen.

"You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!" Chat said, twirling his baton.

"Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug."

"I…. I'm not…. I'm not his love bug." Ladybug said, flushing as bright red as her suit.

"We'll talk about that later, My Lady." Chat said, jokingly. He was quite oblivious to Ladybug's crush on him. While he was distracted, winking at Ladybug, Lady Wifi charged him, knocking him into the walk in freezer. His ring came off, and Plagg flew out, turning to Adrien, and shivering. "My ring!"

"Ooh…. so chilly in here." Plagg said, nuzzling into Adrien's pocket.

"Where is it? I could use a little help!" Adrien said, slightly scolding Plagg for not helping.

"Well, well….. What am I going to do with both of you?" Lady Wifi said, locking the freezer door. A purple outline of a butterfly appeared in front of Lady Wifi's face, as she talked to Hawkmoth. When the butterfly disappeared, she turned to Ladybug. "If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha!" She laughed, removing the locks from Ladybug's hands. "Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!" She said before she disappeared. Ladybug started trying to get through the lock, into the freezer.

"I'll get you out of there, Chat Noir!" Ladybug said, hoping she would not get to him too late.

"Take your time," Adrien replied, still searching for his ring. Outside the freezer, he could hear Ladybug use her lucky charm, as he continued to look for his ring. "Gotcha! Gotcha!" He said, as he found his ring, and returned it to his finger.

"Come on, micro-thingies, jame this signal…." Ladybug said through the door, as Chat Noir started trying to get out. The door opened, suddenly, and he fell out.

"You okay, Chaton?" Ladybug asked, catching Chat. Her miraculous gave a beep, but she did not care, as long as Chat was alright.

"You've used your Lucky Charm…. there's not much time left." He whispered, as the warm air started to calm his chattering teeth. "Can you open the kitchen door?"

"Nope….. The microwave's busted. Here, I have an idea." She whispered to Chat.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. I'm freeing you from evil." Ladybug said, throwing her yo-yo towards the butterfly. "Gotcha!" She released the butterfly, now pure white, and waved to it as it flew off. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She then threw her lucky charm into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug."

"What…." Alya said, freed from the akuma's power.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said together, giving each other their signature fist bump.

"Ladybug, wow! And Chat Noir! Can I get a quick interview?" Alya said, reaching around the ground for her phone. Ladybug's miraculous beeped for the fourth time.

"Sorry, but we got to go." Chat said to Alya, before turning to Ladybug. "You've only got a minute left." He said, pulling Ladybug back into the hotel. Ladybug went into a closet, but Chat stopped the door from closing.

"Stay! I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honour." Chat said, desperately wanting to know who his partner was.

"Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us." Ladybug said, closing the door. Chat Noir nodded once, though he knew Ladybug could not see it, and turned away.

"That was a little too close for comfort!" Tikki said, when Marinette detransformed.

"Tell me about it." Marinette said, sneaking out of the closet, and making a beeline towards Chloe's room, knowing she needed to have a talk with her friend.

"That was the chance to find out who your partner really was. What were you thinking?" Plagg said, hitting his face with his own paw.

"That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart… And doing what she asked." Adrien replied.

"Why did you do that, Chlo? You know Alya is my friend." Marinette said, with a tone of scolding.

"Sorry, my mood was sour, and she was annoying me." Chloe said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't give you the right to get her suspended. You will apologise to her tomorrow, right?" Marinette said, her tone still scolding. Chloe nodded, knowing she could not deny Marinette. "Why were you in such a bad mood anyway?"

"Because I was worried about you. You lied to me, don't say that you didn't. I know you would not leave school just because of a therapy session. You hated those. Anyway, I hadn't seen you go that pale since…. since your dad disappeared. What happened, did you hear any news?" Chloe said.

"No… I'm sorry for lying to you, Chlo…. There was…. There was just something that reminded me of him. I needed to be alone for a while." Marinette lied, hoping Chloe would believe her.

"You don't need to deal with this alone. You know I'll be there for you, right? Don't try to disconnect again. You know what happens when you do that…. I….. I couldn't stand living without you. You're my best friend, Marinette. So don't push me away. I don't want you to hurt like this, all on your own. Promise me you'll talk to me? Or even to Alya. Just don't push people away again. I don't want to see you despondent. You didn't know how much that was killing me." Chloe said, pulling Marinette into a hug.

"Okay, Chlo. I promise. Thank you for being such a good friend." Marinette said, tears in her eyes.

"Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?" Tikki asked, the next day, as Marinette was staring out her window, into the city of Paris.

"I…. I don't know. I'm afraid when he finds out I'm just…. I'm just me…. that he'll hate me. Anyway, sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head." Marinette said.

"If that's what you've decided….." Tikki said.


	6. Dark Cupid

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 ** _So, as has been requested, the Dark Cupid chapter. I hope you all will enjoy this. Also, I'm sorry in advance for how I leave this (You have been warned). Thank you all for your wonderful reviews (And PMs), they are so encouraging, and they keep me writing. You don't know how much I appreciate all your encouragement, and kind words. And, as always, if you have any ideas for episodes to come, or any prompts for other stories, please let me know. Love you all - Alice O'flynn_**

"In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?" Mme. Bustier asked.

"Because only love can conquer hate." Rose said, with a small squeal, and a swoon.

"Correct, Rose." Mme. Bustier said, with a smile.

"Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and….." Max started talking, and Mme. Bustier held up a hand to stop him.

"Thank you Max. That's enough." As Mme. Bustier was talking, Marinette was leaning down, scribbling on a piece of paper. She seemed to be concentrating on it a lot, and Adrien was watching her with an interest. "Marinette, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson. Can you tell me what I just said?"

"That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess, because only love conquers hate." Marinette replied, not missing a beat.

"Very good, Marinette! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!" Mme. Bustier said, as the bell rang.

"You ready to go Marinette?" Alya asked, gathering her stuff, and trying to get a look at what Marinette was writing.

"Not yet… You go ahead, I'll meet you outside, okay?" She said, as she continued to write.

"Sure thing, girl." Alya said, before exiting the school room.

"What are you writing there, Mari?" Chloe asked, coming up to the side of Marinette's desk. Marinette looked up at Chloe, her face bright red in a blush. Adrien watched with interest.

"N…. nothing." Marinette stuttered, as she was purposely hiding what she had been writing.

"It's obviously not nothing. Wait, Mari, is it for your valentine?" Chloe asked, leaning closer.

"No. It's not a valentine card, Chlo….. It's just…." Marinette said, not knowing what she could say, that wouldn't make Chloe more suspicious.

"It's okay, Mari. Your secret is safe with me." Chloe said, as Marinette started surveying her words.

"No, no…. It's rubbish. I can't give this to him." Marinette said to herself, shaking her head.

"I'm sure it's not bad." Chloe said, trying to encourage her friend.

"It's awful, it doesn't express my feeling. Oh, Chlo, what should I do?"

"It's easy, Mari… Just…. Just come with me, I'll help you out." Chloe said, as Marinette crumpled up what she had been writing, and tossed it in the trash can.

"Thanks Chlo," Marinette said, as Chloe lead Marinette out of the classroom.

When Adrien was sure Marinette and Chloe were gone, he went to the bin, and found the paper Marinette had thrown away. He found it, and straightened it out, as Plagg flew from Adrien's shirt, to look at it.

"Woah, sorry kid, but I guess Marinette's heart already belongs to someone else. Why else would she be writing love poems." Plagg said, and Adrien's eyes went wide.

"It's a love poem?" Adrien asked, starting to read the poem. "Your hair is like the sun, in the darkest days, your laugh is like a brook, babbling all the way. And don't get me started, on your emerald eyes, I only wish I saw, beneath your strong disguise. Every day we meet, and I hope that you'll be mine, together love could be so true, please will you be my Valentine?" Adrien folded the poem up, and placed it in his pocket. "Plagg, who do you think she could be talking about? Hair that shines like the sun? Emerald eyes?"

"It's pretty obvious kid, she's talking about you." Plagg said, with a gag.

"No, she can't be…. can she?" Adrien said, chuckling uncomfortably.

"If you don't want to believe it, go right ahead. Just keep me out of this, okay?" Plagg said, returning to his spot in Adrien's jacket.

"Operation Valentines day is commencing. According to my extensive research, and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel was ranked highest in popularity." Max said, handing Kim a box with a gaudy looking brooch.

"That's perfect Max! I better hit a homerun with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out." Kim said, laughing. Alya, who was standing nearby, came closer to see what was going on. "But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!"

"Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor." Max said.

"Meta-who?" Kim seemed confused, he didn't notice at first when Alya grabbed the jewelry box from his hand.

"Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?" Alya joked.

"Negative, Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's…" Max said, but Kim cut him off.

"Shh! Keep it on the down low." Kim said, not wanting his crush to be told to anyone.

"Ooh, Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! Who's the lucky lady? I'm sure whoever it is, she'll be ecstatic!" Alya said, thinking that she knew who Kim had a crush on.

"Technically, she's still gotta accept it. What if she says no?"

"She won't, no way." Alya said, trying to keep Kim's confidence up.

"Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour, you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Hald and wait here, facing northwest, the third most romantic spot in Paris. Go go go!" Max said, sending Kim off.

"Nino, what should I do? I think a girl in our class wrote me a Valentines poem, but I don't know how to respond." Adrien asked, his hands in his pockets, as they were standing outside of school.

"Well, do you like her?" Nino asked, serious.

"I do." Adrien admitted, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Then send her a card, dude, tell her how you feel." Nino said.

"Dear Marinette…. Dear Marinette…. Dear Marinette. Ugh, I'm no good with words. I sound like a total dorkasaurus!" Adrien complained to Plagg.

"You do if you use words like dorkasaurus." Plagg said, "I told you to leave me out of this. It's disgusting."

"You know nothing about Love."

"Oh, sure I do. I love Cheddar, I love Swiss, and I LOVE Camembert." Plagg said, and Adrien sighed.

"Why do I even need to write it, when I can tell him to his face?" Marinette said into her phone, while she was pacing around her room. Though Chloe had already gotten her to buy a nice card at the stationary store she had taken her to, Marinette still didn't know what to fill it with. That's why she was on the phone with Chloe.

"You could, if it's easier. But I know you Marinette, you'll get shy, and chicken out. A card wouldn't let you do that" Chloe explained, on the other side of the phone, and Marinette shook her head, she almost wished Chloe didn't know her so well.

"I promise I won't. I'll tell him. I'll tell him today. And if I don't… if I don't, then I'll write the card." Marinette said.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Sorry Marinette, I have to go, Kim seems to want to talk to me." Chloe said. "Text me after you tell him." The line went dead, and Marinette hung her head.

"I have to do it now, Tikki, I have to tell him in person." Marinette said, "How will I be able to tell him? I'll probably stutter all over myself. But I told Chloe I would tell him…."

"You can do it, Marinette, I believe in you." Tikki said.

"Chloe, why did you take that picture? You already broke his heart, did you have to humiliate him as well?!" Marinette practically screamed into her phone. She couldn't believe what her best friend had done.

"I… Well….." Chloe said, realizing what she did was wrong. "I'm sorry Marinette. I try, and I will try, but I'm not perfect. You know that better than anyone."

"You shouldn't be apologising to me, you should be apologising to Kim before he turns…." Marinette said, kinder, stopping when she saw an obvious akuma flying through the air. "Too late." She whispered under her breath. "I'm sorry, Chlo, I need to go. I know you try, and I'm not that mad at you, but you are better than that. And you can be better than that, I know it very well. So, please, try and push yourself to be better." Marinette said.

"Okay, Mari," Chloe said, sounding repentant.

"Now I need to go, talk to you later Chlo." Marinette said, hanging up her phone, and calling for her transformation.

Chat Noir had stuck his Baton into a building, ready to swing up to the roof, when he happened to catch a falling Ladybug.

"Falling for me already, My Lady?" Chat noir joked, with a wink, and Ladybug was thankful that her entire outfit was red, because her face started to match.

"I… I need to talk to you. I promised myself I would tell you as soon as I saw you," Ladybug said, quietly.

"Are you alright, Bug? That fall seemed quite dangerous. And your face is all red." Chat said, noticing how Ladybug looked almost sick.

"Yes, but I need to tell you that I love….. I love… I….." Ladybug started to stutter.

"Lookout!" Chat yelled, twirling Ladybug to the other end of the baton, as he saw Dark cupid ready to shoot at her with an arrow. He protected her, getting shot with the arrow himself.

"In most fairy tales the prince saves the princess by a kiss." Mme. Bustier's voice played in Marinette's head.

"Only love can conquer hate." Rose's voice echoed as well, which gave Ladybug an idea. She mustered all her courage, for she knew she was going to need it.

"It's shouldn't always be the prince saving the Princess. The Princess should be able to save the prince." She said to herself, trying to psych herself up, as she chased after Chat Noir. "Come back here, Kitty," She said, in her most confident voice.

Ladybug pinned Chat down, her lips meeting his, causing the black to disappear from his lips. Ladybug pushed herself away from him, as quick as possible, and was standing a few steps back when Chat came out of his sort of daze. Her face looked beet red, and she looked almost sick. Embarrassed because she had to kiss Chat to break the curse. Even though she had a crush on him, she was worried sick about what kissing him meant. Chat Noir looked at her questioningly, before his mind went back to the task at hand. Ladybug joined him, as they went after the akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled tossing the Lucky charm into the sky. She still looked like she was going to be sick, and she was trying to stay as far away from Chat as possible. Even flinching when they did their signature fist bump. Chat was starting to be extremely concerned, since he never saw Ladybug like that before.

"What's wrong, my Lady?" Chat said, taking a step towards her.

"I'm sorry, chat. I had to do it." Ladybug said, "I needed your help to defeat the akuma."

"What do you mean?" Chat was thoroughly confused, when he noticed people starting to gather around the Heroes. "Why don't we go to the top of the eiffel tower to talk?" He asked, and Ladybug nodded.

When they got to the top of the eiffel tower, Ladybug was starting to look a bit more confident. Realizing that if she hadn't done what she had done, the akuma would still be terrorizing the people. She knew she could explain away what happened.

"Now, what are you so upset about?" Chat said, concern written on his face.

"I had to break the curse Dark Cupid put on you. And in Fairy tales, the spell is always broken with a kiss, so….." Ladybug squeaked.

"So you kissed me." Chat finished, with a small frown. Wondering why she would be so upset from kissing him.

"Yes… I am so sorry… I shouldn't have…" Ladybug stuttered, as she heard her earrings beep for the second time.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologise," Chat said, starting to think about Ladybug. His partner had always been an interest to him. He had never before heard of a shy superhero, but she certainly was one. But he had never thought of kissing her, or anything like that. But now that he thought about it, he felt a little cheated by the fact that he couldn't remember it. "It's unfair, though, that you get to remember kissing me, but I don't remember kissing you. That's a situation that I think should be remedied." Chat said, getting a bit flirtatious, a smirk present on his face.

"What do you…." Ladybug started to ask, when Chat stopped her with a light kiss on her lips.

"There, the situation is fixed. Now, I've got to split, see you next time, My Lady." Chat said, leaving the eiffel tower, and heading home. Ladybug dropped down from the eiffel tower, and found a place to transform back. When she was out of costume, her legs felt like jelly. She really couldn't believe that Chat Noir kissed her.

She pulled out her phone, and sent a text to Chloe. "I haven't told him yet… but…. but he kissed me." She had typed. It wasn't long before she got a response from Chloe.

"Tell me where you are, I'll come pick you up. Then you have to tell me absolutely everything!" Chloe responded, and Marinette smiled, sending Chloe her location.

"Tikki, did that really just happen?" Marinette asked, not sure why Chat had kissed her, but extremely glad he did.

"Yes, Marinette, that just happened." Tikki said, smiling at her chosen.

"Well done, Romeo," Plagg said, as Adrien handed him a block of cheddar cheese.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, as he pulled out his homework, and started on it.

"Kissing Ladybug like that," Plagg said, his voice sounding a bit annoyed.

"I just…. I mean…. I….." Adrien started to stutter, he didn't know how to respond. Why had he kissed her? He was in love with Marinette, wasn't he? So then why would he kiss Ladybug? He knew he had to figure some things out before he saw either of them again.


	7. Conversations

**I do not, and will never own miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I must start this off with apologising. I have been extremely busy recently, and so I haven't been able to focus on this chapter. I was trying something different with this chapter, trying to go without an akuma. But I have to say I prefer doing episodes with akumas. So this will probably be my only chapter without an akuma. And because I've been so busy, and have barely had any time to write recently (this is my first free day since last monday), this chapter will probably be short. Again, I'm sorry, I will try to return to my regularly scheduled chapters after this (Though I have a busy work schedule next week as well, so I can't promise anything). Thank you so much for sticking with me. And, as always, I would love reviews, and suggestions. Love you all - Alice O'Flynn**_

One week, it had been on week since the events with Dark Cupid, and one week since the kiss. Neither Chat Noir, nor Ladybug mentioned it, both for their own reasons. For Marinette, it was because she was embarrassed. Mainly since she had kissed him first. She also did not know what to think, Chat Noir had always acted flirty, but he had never taken it that far. And she had no clue what to make of it. After all, she loved him, she should have been jumping for joy, but with the confusion around why he did it, made it more of a painful memory, than a joyful one. Since the kiss, she had drawn back, not talking as much around Chat, her ladybug persona becoming more shy than she was as Marinette. Though she had not had much time to spend around Chat anyway, since their patrols had almost completely stopped, since Marinette had been so busy.

For Adrien, he wasn't sure how to feel. He had known since the beginning that he would always like his spotted partner at least some. But he had never spent much time thinking about it. Primarily because it was only shortly after that, that he met Marinette. But there was always something about Ladybug that drew him to her, maybe it was her almost constant blush, and her stuttering. Maybe it was her sparkling blue eyes, blue-black hair, and beautiful smile. But most likely, it was how she was his best friend. How she knew him almost better than he knew himself. How she was there for him no matter what. How they fought together, and her shyness disappeared, showing instead a confident and cocky hero. Whatever it was, he was drawn to Ladybug, like he had been drawn to Marinette. And after the kiss, he realized it. That was why he didn't know what to do. Because what are you suppose to do when you are in love with two good, kind, and beautiful girls?

Adrien's heart fell when he realized that Ladybug started to clam up around him, ever since the kiss. She barely talked to him, and their witty banter almost completely ceased. She had stopped doing patrols with him, and the only times they saw each other, was during akuma fights. And even then, she seemed to try and get away from him as soon as possible. He was afraid he had ruined their friendship. A friendship that he valued very highly. He wanted to ask her about it, about the kiss, about how she felt, but he was afraid it would just make the situation worse.

Ladybug was sitting on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower, letting her feet swing back and forth. Her mother had taken a trip to New York for business reasons, a new Black Butterfly boutique opening up in North America, and had left that morning. With her mother being gone, she had expected freedom to come with it, but it was not quite what she thought. The past week she had to spend on last minute photoshoots, which her mother insisted needed to be done before she left. So, in the week, Marinette had been utterly alone, though surrounded by people. Being excused from school for a week meant that she hadn't been able to see any of her friends for a while. She would have invited Alya or Chloe over, but she had been so busy with photoshoots that she barely even had a minute for herself. She knew she would have a bit more freedom, but still, she was lonely. She just needed to get out of the house. She was using up the time she had for her homework, just so she could spend some time truly alone, away from all the expectations and demands she had to deal with as Marinette. For at least she did not feel as lonely when she was truly alone, rather than with people who could not care less about her. Ladybug breathed in the fresh Parisian air, wishing time would stop, and she could stay there forever.

"Good evening, My Lady," Chat Noir said, landing beside Ladybug, and startling her. She drew in a sharp breath, but did not look up at him. "It has been a while since I saw you outside of an akuma batte."

"Good evening, Chat," She said, her voice quiet, as she continued to stare off into the distance.

"Is there something wrong, My Lady? You look…. Lonely." Chat said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm alright, just… I'm fine." Ladybug said, stopping herself from saying how she really felt. He was right, she was lonely. But unfortunately, it wasn't something with an easy fix.

"That doesn't sound fine. Really, My Lady, what's wrong?" Chat said, watching her. She not only looked lonely, but tired as well. A small frown tugged at her lips, and Chat was struck with how unnatural that was on her. Even in the midst of battle, she didn't frown. She always managed to have a smile on her face, even if he could see that it was a fake one. But now, it was different. Although it felt more real, more truthful than the smile that was constantly on her face, he did not like to see her frown. He wanted to fix it, he wanted to make her smile again. Truly smile.

"Why would you care?" She asked, her voice low, and her question sincere. Being around so many people who didn't care had finally gotten to her, and she didn't understand why anyone would care at the moment. The sincerity in her voice was like a knife to Chat's heart.

"We're friends, and partners. Do you really expect that I wouldn't care, that I wouldn't be worried about you?" Chat asked, shocked, and hurt by her response.

"I…. I'm sorry, Chat. It's just….. You were right…. I am lonely… I-I just…" Ladybug said, her stutter returning in full force. Speaking more personally than she ever had before. "I just haven't…. No one…. They don't care. No one really cares about me. So….." Ladybug said, playing with her thumbs.

"I really care about you, My Lady. Don't ever forget that." Chat said, putting his hand under her jaw, and moving her face so that she was looking at him. "Who made you think that no one cares?"

"I'm just another face to them, another person who is easily replaced. Even…. Even to my own mother. She doesn't care…. actually, yes, she does. She cares just enough to hate me. Why else would she make ijt so that I couldn't be with my friends? Why else would she forced me to be shut up in a tower like some princess in a fairy tale?" Ladybug said, with a mixture of sadness, and bitterness. Tears rolled down her cheeks, not unseen.

"You know why they put the princess in the tower, right? In the fairy tales," Chat said, wiping the tears off of Ladybug's cheek.

"Why?" Ladybug didn't understand what he was getting at.

"To protect her, My Lady. Because the princess is so precious, that they can't risk losing her. That's why they try and find ways to protect her, until her prince comes to take over the job." Chat said, trying to cheer Ladybug up. "Your mother sees how precious you are, and she is just trying to protect you in the only way she knows how. She may not be doing it correctly, but she is trying, she sees you as precious, and wants to protect you from the evils of the world."

"I…. I'm not sure I can believe that, Chat. But… But thank you for trying…." She said, turning away from Chat. "At least I am still able to spend time as Ladybug. That's something my mother can't take away from me. You don't know how much I love being out here like this, it's the only time I'm really….. The only time I'm really free."

"I hadn't realized…" Chat said, looking at his partner with new eyes. Making her seem almost new to him. He finally saw where her shyness came from, why her eyes became weary whenever she had to stop being Ladybug, and most of all, why she still did not wish to give away her identity. She didn't want to have it all taken away from her.

"It's alright. No one really knows…." She said sincerely. "Even my civilian best friend rarely sees me for who I really am. I wear a mask more as a civilian, than I do as Ladybug. I….. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to…. You…. You're my best friend…. I shouldn't burden you with all of this." She said, finally saying something that had been weighing her down for more than a year. No one knew how much she actually wore a mask as Marinette. The mask of a perfect daughter, the perfect model, the perfect girl. Before a year ago, her father was the only one who knew how she truly felt. How much she had to hide from everyone.

"You're my best friend as well, My Lady, that's why I don't mind that you opened up to me. I'm glad, actually. I want to be here for you, My Lady." Chat said, hugging Ladybug close to him. Ladybug's heart lurched, missing a beat, as it started to race. She had never felt so close to Chat before, and she was glad that he could not see how red her face was. "We…. We are still friends, right?" He asked, his mind going to how she had been practically avoided him, till that moment.

"Of course, Chat, what would make you think otherwise?"

Well, you've kind of been avoiding me since…."

"Since the kiss," She finished for Chat, understanding what he was talking about. "I'm sorry, I've been…. more quiet than usual, Chat. It's just…. It's just…. Did it mean anything, Chat?" She finally asked the question that was on her mind all week.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I've been thinking about it all week, and I don't know. I'm sorry I can't give you a better answer. I want…." chat trailed off. "I don't want this to affect our friendship. I've been thinking about this for quite some time, and whatever it meant, I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Me neither. Our friendship is the most valuable thing I have." She admitted. "That being said…. that being said, I did not mind the kiss." She admitted.

"Oh?" Chat said, his own heart speeding up a bit. He was glad she didn't mind, but also, there was something in her voice, something like an invitation. Something that made him think that happiness with her was within his reach. Whereas, if he were to wait for Marinette to notice him, he may never be happy. Ladybug was different, anyway. She was his best friend, his partner, his perfect fit. And if it hadn't been for Marinette, he would have fallen head over heals in love with Ladybug. But even then, he still had feelings for Marinette. And if anything were to happen with Ladybug, he didn't want it to just be a rebound from Marinette. "I'm glad…" Chat said, with a blush. "I'm glad it won't affect our friendship." Chat said, pulling Ladybug closer to him.

"Wake up Marinette! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" Tikki said, buzzing around Marinette's head, trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes, please Tikki." She mumbled, tiredly. Chat and her talked for a few hours, before she had to go home, to do her homework. It didn't take her that long, but she still got to sleep after midnight. And, after the exhausting week she had, she just wanted to sleep in.

"Come on Marinette, you know what your mother will do if she finds out you were late for school." Tikki said, jumping up and down on Marinette's nose. Marinette pulled her eyes open, and started to get up.

"Thanks, Tikki.k" She said, shaking her head, and standing up completely. She quickly threw on a black dress from her mother's collection, and combed out her hair, before heading down for a quick breakfast. She was glad that her exhaustion was not evident in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Mari? You look exhausted." Chloe said, pulling Marinette into a hug.

"I'm alright. The week has just been…." Marinette trailed off. Of course Chloe would notice, Marinette thought to herself. "And the homework was really hard this week." Marinette said, trying to use it as an excuse.

"Oh, Puh-lease!" Chloe sounded exasperated. "You and I both know you are the smartest kid in class. Why else would it be that you and Max are fighting for the top spots in class? And even then, I know you're not really trying." Chloe said, chuckling.

"You're exaggerating, Chlo." Marinette said, with an embarrassed blush.

"Now, Mari, you own me an explanation. Why haven't you been here for a week? What's up?" Chloe asked, worry in her eyes.

"Mother went on a trip to open a boutique in New York, and there was a week full of photoshoots that 'just had to be done' before she left." Marinette started to explain. "And so my schedule was so full of photoshoots that I couldn't come to school." She said, with a sad sigh. Chloe just gave her an understanding smile.

"Well, I'm glad your back. You don't know the ridiculousness I had to deal with without you. These people are just impossible." Marinette gave a good hearted laugh at that.

"Come on, Chlo, you don't give them a fair chance." Marinette smiled, it felt good to be around her friends again. "And besides, I know there is one of them you don't mind so much," Marinette teased, and Chloe blushed.

"She looks so happy," Adrien said, with a love sick smile.

"Dude," Nino said, "You're making me sick. Just tell her how you feel."

"I can't…. I…. I….. I just can't." Adrien said, still staring at Marinette with a mopey grin.

"Come on dude." Nino said, even though he had a crush on the girl as well, he wanted his best friend to have a chance first. But if his best friend didn't do something soon, he would. "If you're not going to tell her, will you at least stop moping around. I'm getting sick of it dude. I know you're my best mate, but still, there is only so much I can handle."

"I'll try and stop…. but I can't promise anything." Adrien said, turning to his best friend with a smirk.

"So, he kissed you. Does that mean you're in a relationship now?" Chloe asked Marinette a little too loudly, and the boys seemed to deflate when they heard it. Marinette seemed to blush quite red, and start to stammer.

"It….. It's not…. It's not like that…. I don't even know him," Marinette responded a little too loudly, and a little too quickly.

"Wait, Mari, was that your first kiss?" Chloe teased her friend.

"NO! No…" Marinette still seemed embarrassed.

"Oh my goodness, Mari, it was. What did he say to you before it?" Chloe asked, and Adrien unconsciously moved forward, to hear better. It wasn't long before he was standing a bit too close to not be eavesdropping.

"He just said it was a good thing I was so cute….. I…. I….." Marinette started to stammer again, and Chloe gave her a small hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry for embarrassing you, Mari. It's just…." Chloe said, before noticing Adrien there. "What are you doing here? Are you listening in to our conversation?" She said, her voice sharp, directed towards Adrien.

"I was just… I mean…. you were talking rather loudly, and I couldn't help but notice that you were pestering Marinette here, and I was hoping to save her from embarrassment." Adrien said, before switching to Chat Noir mode. "Though, hearing what you're talking about, I do want to know more."

"Mari?" Chloe somewhat asked, remembering the countless times Marinette talked about wanting to get to know about the blond boy. Wondering if Marinette wanted him to know what they were talking about.

"I don't mind him knowing about Bryce… Or the kiss…." Marinette said, with a blush, and Adrien's heart fell.

"So, what happened?" Adrien asked, keeping a mask of playfulness on, though he didn't feel as painful anymore. He knew he likely had no chance with the model anyway, but hearing that she kissed someone else, it brought those thoughts to the forefront of his mind.

"Oh…. Well…. There was a photo shoot the other day…. And…. And it was this model named Bryce….. The photo was suppose to be of us kissing, and he actually kissed me." Marinette said, with a blush. "But it's not…. it wasn't…." Marinette frowned. "I wish he hadn't done that." She said quietly, thinking about a different kiss, instead of the one at the photo shoot. Thinking about Chat, and how he kissed her. "What am I meant to think about it? How should I have reacted? He always acts flirty, but…." Her voice was so quiet, but Adrien was still able to hear her. A perk he received from his miraculous.

"What was that Mari?" Chloe asked, not having heard what she said quietly.

"Oh, Nothing. Nothing at all." Marinette squeaked. "It was just, I was thinking about something."

"Are you alright, Mari, you look quite red?" Chloe asked, and Marinette nodded.

"Please, can we stop talking about it?" Marinette asked quietly.

"Of course, Mari." Chloe said, simply giving Marinette a hug.

During class, Marinette stayed quiet. Not in her normal shy manner, it was more of an embarrassed silence. Alya asked her about it a few times, but all she got was a squeak from her best friend. Marinette wished she hadn't said anything about the photoshoot, since now people knew about it. But also, she felt better for the fact that she told Chloe. Because she knew that she had someone to talk to. But talking about it made her think about Chat kissing her. She still didn't know what to do about it. She decided to confront him about it the next time they saw each other.


	8. Animan

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **So, we are getting closer to reveal, I have some ideas for upcoming chapters, but I still need more suggestions. You guys keep me going, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing every day. I try to update every week, but I can not promise anything. Blame my boss, for scheduling me almost every day (although I love it). And Ghostgirl19, for writing such amazing stories. I have been shamelessly reading her stories, instead of writing my own (I do wish she would update more, but I understand being too busy to write). I've also been working on some other fanfictions, as well as some stories of my own. So, to sum up, Thank you for all your kind reviews, and I would always love more reviews. I need suggestions (even for other fictions I should start). I've been extremely busy, so I can not promise an upload schedule. And, of course, as always, I love you all! - Alice O'flynn**_

"Plagg, what should I do? Should I just give up on it? Why did I kiss Ladybug in the first place? Does Marinette actually like this Bryce?" Adrien said to his kwami, as he was pacing in his room.

"Calm down, kid." Plagg said, lazily playing with his wedge of cheese. "So, what is it with this Bryce?" Plagg asked, trying to help Adrien out.

"She said he kissed her, then… But she looked…. She looked slightly hopeful when she was talking about the kiss. She was so quiet, like she didn't want anyone to hear what she actually thought." Adrien said, "She seemed more honest when she believed no one could hear her. More honest than I have ever seen her before."

"So?" Plagg asked.

"So, what should I do? Should I pursue Marinette? I want to see her, behind the mask she seems to wear, but I don't think she will open up to me. And what about Ladybug? Why did I kiss her in the first place? I wasn't thinking, I just…. I just let my heart decide. What does that mean?"

"It means you should talk to Ladybug." Plagg said, finally gulping down his wedge of cheese.

Marinette sat in the courtyard, looking through a magazine. The magazine was filled with pictures of her, and Bryce. And she seemed to frown at the pictures. Across the courtyard, Nino was hiding behind some boards, watching Marinette. He had started to like Marinette a while before, but he didn't act on his own feelings, for he knew Adrien liked her. He didn't see Adrien come up behind him.

"FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue." Adrien teased, knowing that he saw the same symptoms of love that Nino often pointed out in himself. And although Adrien loved Marinette, he didn't mind messing with his friend some, over his friend's crush.

"Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden." Nino said, blushing. "Anyway, dude, you liked her first, so I can't even let her know how I feel."

"Dude, you don't need to step down just because I like her two. It's not like she belongs to me, just because I like her. If she likes you better, I'll be happy for both of you. Honestly, go up to her, you never know how she feels unless you ask her." Adrien said, and he could hear Plagg's voice saying to take his own advice.

"Do I just go up to her and crack a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?" Nino asked.

"Nino, you're way overthinking this. Invite her to the zoo, are you serious?" Adrien asked, wishing he could have the courage to do any of those things that Nino talked about. But he knew he needed to sort out his own emotions before he could even start to think about it.

"Well, they have this really new cool exhibit there."

"Listen, just be yourself," Adrien chuckled.

"That's easy for you to say, you are the most popular kid in our school. I mean, you're friends with everyone." Nino replied. "I'm not that cool."

"You're cool too, dude. Trust me. Invite her to the zoo. I'm sure she'll say yes." Adrien said, giving Nino a smile. Nino started to walk towards Marinette, when he saw Alya walk up to Marinette, he ran back to where Adrien was.

"What if I act like a moronosaurus, she will think I'm so lame…." Nino started to hyperventilate.

"Okay, I've got your back," Adrien said.

"You really are the best, thanks dude." Nino said, giving Adrien a fist bump.

Marinette and Alya were exiting school, heading to the park to hang out. Alya was trying to cheer Marinette out of the sad mood she was in. Marinette had been telling Alya she was fine, but Alya could see through Marinette's lie. Marinette hadn't been in a good mood since her mother returned from New York, but she would not tell Alya why. But Alya had a growing suspicion that it had to do with the new clothing line, and the fact that Marinette was being pulled out of school ever other day, for another photoshoot. Marinette had been secluded, yet again.

It would have been better, if she actually had been able to talk to chat Noir, but she hadn't spoken to him much since the kiss. She was too nervous to speak, too nervous to confront him about it, and it was eating at her. Chat had definitely noticed his Lady's despondence. That conversation that had yet to be spoken, and her mother's coldness had been depressing her spirits. Even though her mother was colder than ever, she also seemed a bit more…. more… emotional. If emotional could be a word used to be used to describe Mrs. Cheng.

It was as both the friends were thinking on different things, Adrien and Nino walked up to the friends, and Adrien noticed how tightly Marinette was gripping the magazine. When she accidently bumped into Nino, who was again standing as still as a statue. The magazine fell out of Marinette's hand, and Adrien picked it up, noticing her wince when he picked it up.

"We're sorry," Adrien said, looking down at the front picture of the magazine, and frowning when he saw a picture of Marinette kissing a Blond model. "Here's your magazine back, and once again, we're sorry, aren't we NIno?" Adrien said, as he noticed that Nino hadn't spoken at all.

"Sorry," Nino squeaked.

"It's alright." Marinette said, her voice low.

"I insist we make it up to you…. Any ideas, Nino?" Adrien said, trying to prompt his friend, but Nino remained silent. "How about we check out the zoo today? Word is that they got a new…." Adrien said, snapping his fingers at Nino, trying to get Nino to answer.

"They… they got a new panther." Nino finally spoke.

"Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You like animals. And what better way to spend the day than the four of us at the zoo?" Alya said, still trying to cheer up Marinette, to which she simply nodded.

"Alright, how about we meet up at the zoo after school. Four o'clock?" Adrien said, knowing this was not turning out the way that Nino would have wanted, but he couldn't make himself mind that much, considering it was giving him more time with Marinette. "What do you say to that, Nino?" Adrien asked, and Nino nodded nervously.

"Alright, Four sounds good." Marinette said with a smile. And Alya smiled just seeing Marinette smile.

"How did you do that dude?" Nino asked, seeming in awe of his best friend.

"Like I said, just be yourself." Adrien said, chuckling.

"Right, sure. If I can be yourself, myself don't work that way." Nino said, still looking in awe of his best friend.

"You're being ridiculous, of course you can. I'm sorry that Alya and I will be there, but I'll try to get her away so you can spend some time alone with Marinette." Adrien said, still trying to help out his friend.

"Alone with Marinette, oh no dude, you're stay with us, you're not leaving us alone." Nino said, starting to freak out.

"You'll do fine, dude." Adrien said, as he asked himself why he was pushing his best friend to be alone with his crush. Then again, as Adrien thought about it, during the last two weeks, he had started to think Marinette was unreachable. But he had a chance with his Lady, he believed, and he had decided to give himself that chance.

Marinette and Alya sat on a bench outside the zoo, talking to each other.

"I'm glad to see you smile again," Alya said, with a smile.

"Sorry I've been a bit of a downer recently, my mom has just been…." Marinette trailed off.

"Oh, Mari, I understand." Alya said, giving her best friend a hug. "I hope this day will make you forget all about it for a while, after all, you'll be hanging out with Adrien…" Alya said, letting the words hang in the air with implication dripping from every word.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, being far too innocent.

"I mean, you and Adrien would be a cute couple. He's a nice guy, and I think you would like him…. Anyway…. I may want to spend some time alone with Nino…. so I was hoping you could get Adrien away…." Alya said, and Marinette understood.

"Okay, I'll help you out with your crush." Marinette said with a smile.

"Here they come," Alya informed Marinette, and Marinette put on her usual model smile.

"Hey Alya, Marinette," Adrien said, as Nino and he walked over to the Girls.

"Hey Adrien, Hey Nino," Alya said, in a polite voice.

"Hey," Marinette said, with her regular model smile. But being near her friends made her smile a bit more genuine. Nino responded with a simple wave.

A panther was stalking Kim, with a whole herd of animals behind him. The four friends started backing away at their own speeds, Marinette and Adrien wanting to get away and transform, Nino wanting to get away, and Alya wanted to get away long enough so that she could start a live stream of the obvious akuma.

"We better ditch this place!" Nino said, running away, as Marinette ducked away to hide.

"It's time to transform. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette called, transforming into Ladybug. Adrien had ducked away to hide as well. Though he was extremely worried at the fact that Marinette had simply disappeared. He promised to himself that he would be looking for her as Chat Noir.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said, transforming.

"You lost, kiddo," Animan said, to a very frightened looking Kim. "What do you think of panthers now?"

"That…." Kim was sweating, wanting more than to run away. "Panthers are the best?"

"And what do you think about ladybugs?" Ladybug said, dropping down in front of Kim, to protect him. She smirked at animan, a dangerous smirk that said she was in control.

"And another black cat?" Chat Noir joined in, and Ladybug's cheeks immediately turned red. Though she did not let it affect her, knowing that she needed to focus on the fight.

"I think I'm higher on the food chain." Animan said, with a scowl.

"If you value your life, get out of here! Now!" Ladybug yelled to the bystanders. "Chat Noir, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm!"

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled, as Ladybug ran towards Animan, who was currently a giant dinosaur. Chat hated this akuma, he thought, more than he hated any other akumas. First it was the fact that Marinette disappeared, and he wasn't able to look for her, to make sure she was safe. Then it was the fact that he didn't know where Nino and Alya had disappeared to, not knowing that Ladybug had pushed them into an animal cage together. He also didn't like that the akuma had threatened his family. That visit to his home made him think, as well, he didn't miss the way Ladybug looked longingly as his family's picture. He wondered if it was because, in her civilian life, she liked him, though he wouldn't know why. Did she know him? And now it was this, yet another reason for him to hate Animan. The fact that Ladybug was charging at a dinosaur.

"Enjoy your meal!" Ladybug said, jumping into the dinosaur's mouth.

"NOOOOO!" Chat Noir yelled, his heart feeling like it was failing him. "You're so gonna pay for this!" Chat told the akuma, knowing that he would get the akuma back for hurting Ladybug. His eyes widened when Animan's mouth started to open, and he saw Ladybug cranking up the car jack that was her Lucky Charm. She jumped out of his mouth, and grabbed the bracelet, and breaking it.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug yelled, catching the akuma. Releasing it after it was purified. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled, throwing her lucky charm up into the air. "Pound it?" She said, putting her hand out to give Chat the signature fist bump. But Chat hugged her instead.

"That was a wild ride." Chat said, breathing out a large sigh. He didn't know how he could calm down after the fright he had. He held Ladybug tightly, not wanting to let her go. "I was so scared," Chat whispered, his voice vulnerable.

"Chat…." Ladybug breathed out, feeling a bit choked up. She relished being close to him, and the vulnerability in his voice made her feel bold. "Chat… I…. why did you kiss me? I know you said it didn't mean anything, but why did you kiss me two weeks ago?"

"What?" Chat was taken aback by the question.

"Why did you kiss me?" She said, her voice stronger.

"I guess I wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone. And since you already kissed me…. I'm sorry. I messed everything up, didn't I?" Chat said, still holding onto Ladybug.

"No, you didn't. I'm sorry if I made you think you did, by avoiding you…. I just…. I wanted it to be real." Ladybug admitted quietly.

"You…. You wanted it to be real?" Chat Noir said, understanding shocked him. His heart was beating faster, and he realized that this was his chance. He realized, when he almost lost Ladybug, that he couldn't live without her. He knew he could live without Marinette, most of his life was living without Marinette, but Ladybug… Not only was she his best friend, and partner, but she made his heart beat faster in a way that was not platonic.

"Yes," Ladybug was starting to pull away, her face red with embarrassment.

"Then It can be real." Chat said, as he heard his miraculous beep for the third time. "I need to get going, see you tonight for a patrol?" He asked, and Ladybug nodded, not knowing what to say. Before Chat Noir left, he bent down, and kissed Ladybug's forehead. Leaving before Ladybug could say anything.

"Good for you, Adrien!" Plagg said, sarcastically.

"So, are you almost ready for Patrol?" Adrien said, staring up at the clouds.

"It's way too early for patrol, it's not even dark yet." Plagg pointed out.

"But the sooner we do patrol, the sooner I get to see Ladybug." Adrien said, decidedly excited about seeing his possible girlfriend. They needed to talk, before anything could be claimed, but the prospect of everything that may happen got him far too excited to start patrol.

"She won't even be there until it's dark, so chill out." Plagg said, poking Adrien's nose.

"He….. He said it could be real, Tikki, does that mean?" Marinette said, collapsing on her large bed.

"It seems like it, Marinette." Tikki said, with a warm smile. Marinette's phone buzzed, and she picked it up. A text from Alya.

"Girl, you'll never guess what happened today, after we got seperated at the zoo!" Alya texted, and Marinette smiled. She could pretty well guess.

"Oh, what happened?" She sent, getting ready to tease Alya about the fact that she had been locked in a cage with Nino.

"Well, after you left, Ladybug pushed me and Nino into a cage, to keep us safe. We talked all afternoon. And you'll never guess what he told me. He said that He had been trying to ask you out on a date, which ended up in us all going to the zoo." Alya had texted.

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed, startling Tikki.

"But he told me that he realized that it wasn't really you he cared about, but me. He asked me on a date next Saturday, can you believe it?!" A second text said.

"I'm so happy for you," Marinette texted back. "And glad that Nino never actually got around to asking me on a real date. We would never work out together."

"Especially not, since you have Adrien." Alya responded, prompting yet another outburst from Marinette.

"What do you mean I have Adrien?" She texted, not letting her shocked state of mind be obvious in her text.

"Well, he was actually the one to let Nino and I out of the cage. He seemed so happy, I assumed that…. well, nevermind. Adrien would kill Nino if I outed his crush." Was Alya's next text, which Marinette had to read over and over again to understand. Adrien had a crush on her, and they believed that she was the reasoin he was so happy…. Oh no. She thought. Since she was already, tentitively, in a relationship. She didn't want to break her friend's heart.

"Tikki, I need to sort some things out…. as Ladybug. Are you ready to transform again?" Marinette asked, and Tikki nodded. "Alright, Tikki, spots on." She said, transforming into Ladybug, and heading off towards the Agreste bakery.


	9. Medicine Man

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

She had lost her nerve. She had stood on his balcony, trying to get up the nerve to knock, for the past five minutes. She had been pacing around, both wanting him to just come up, and notice her, and hoping that he never would. After six minutes, she decided against visiting Adrien, and headed straight to the observation deck of the Eiffel tower, to meet up with Chat.

Chat Noir was pacing back and forth on the observation deck of the Eiffel tower, waiting for Ladybug, afraid that he had scared her off. He had time to think, while he was waiting for Ladybug, to think that he may have ruined their friendship. But he let out a sigh of relief when he heard Ladybug land beside him.

"Did I frighten you, Chaton?" Ladybug asked with a chuckle, feeling more confident just by being around her partner. And the worried look on his face made her feel brave.

"No, I was just worried," He admitted, not wanting to lie to her.

"Worried about what Kitty?" Ladybug asked, suddenly concerned for whatever caused him to worry.

"Worried that you weren't going to show up." He admitted, truthfully. "But you did," He smiled.

"Of course I did," Ladybug responded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought I might have scared you off." He admitted, sadly. "That you may have changed your mind…"

"I would never do that, Kitty cat. I care about you," Ladybug said, getting closer to Chat.

"And I care about you as well, My Lady. Hey, what do you say about a date, next week? If we're going to be together, we should probably go on a date."

"Yes, of course," Ladybug said, with a smile, giving Chat a hug.

"Marinette, wake up! It's time for school," Tiki said, jumping on Marinette's nose to wake her up. She knew Mrs. Cheng would be mad if her daughter slept in.

"I'm up Tikki," Marinette said groggily, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at her clock. It was fifteen minutes later than when she usually set her alarm. "Thanks Tiki. I guess I forgot to set my alarm last night."

"Well, how could you remember it, you were far too up in the clouds to remember anything here on earth." Tiki joked.

"Well, I guess it's time to get ready for school, My mother would never forgive me if I was late." Marinette said, getting up out of her bed, a smile plastered on her face from the night before.

A young man, in his twenties, sat at the bedside of a young lady. The woman's hair was the color of flax, and her eyes were bright blue, but you would not see them. Tears were falling from the young man's eyes, as he watched the woman's unconscious form. The beeps of the heart monitor, and the slight rise and fall of her chest were the only indications that she was alive.

"Lottie, please, wake up. I need you, Lottie." The man cried, his hand entwined with the woman's. "Charlotte, please…." He whispered, wishing he had returned from London sooner, wishing he had been there to make sure she was alright, that she would be alright. Blaming himself for the state she was in at the moment. And blaming himself for not seeing that he couldn't live without her, until she was on the verge of death.

Nino and Adrien were standing outside of school, waiting for the bell to ring, for them to enter. While they were waiting, Nino was telling him about the story of his and Alya's first date, the night before. They had gone out soon after the akuma attack.

"Now we can go on double dates, you know, Me and Alya, You and Marinette," Nino said.

"Me and Marinette?" Adrien asked, now that he was dating Ladybug, he probably would never confess his feelings to Marinette, but he didn't mind. He would never cheat on Ladybug.

"Yeah, you two are dating now, aren't you?"

"No…." Adrien said, wondering why his friend would guess that.

"But…." Nino seemed confused. "You left, and hid soon after Marinette, and you hid in the same direction as her. Then when you came back to get us out of the cage, you were so happy. I just assumed." Nino .

"Oh, yeah…. We're not dating….. I was just….. I was just happy that I saw she was safe, that's all." Adrien said, as an explanation.

"Oh, I'm sorry dude." Nino said, "I didn't mean to assume."

"It's okay," Adrien replied with a smile.

"Hey Nino, Hey Adrien," Marinette said to them, with a smile, when she arrived at school, and walked up to them.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien replied with a smile.

"Hey Dude," Was Nino's response.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wentworth," A nurse said, to the young man who was holding so desperately to the young woman in the hospital bed. "But Miss Milbank is in a coma. We are trying to coax her out of it, but our attempts haven't worked well so far."

"Is there anything else you can do?" The young man asked with a broken voice.

"We're trying the best we can, I'm sorry," The nurse said, before leaving.

"Charlotte, Charlotte please," William Wentworth said again to the young lady. He was too distressed to notice the small black butterfly land on the letter in his hand.

"Medicine Man, I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power to heal those you love, and punish those who can't. All I ask is for you to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses." Hawkmoth said to the man.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." William said, transforming into a doctor like akuma. The first thing he did, was wave his hand over the young lady in the bed, drawing the fever out of the young woman, and into the glove on his right hand. The young lady opened her eyes, and blinked a few times at the young man.

"William?" Charlotte whispered, sitting up.

"I'm medicine man," He corrected her. "But I can be your William, if you want." He exclaimed, picking the young woman up, holding her up to him, so close.

"No…. Where's William? What have you done to him?!" She was starting to get a little frantic.

"As I said, I can be your William," The akuma held Charlotte closer to him.

"Let me go! Please let me go! You're hurting me!" She said, trying to push the Akuma away.

"I can't let you go. I will never let you go again," Medicine man said, his voice more like William's. With a tone of sadness in it. He loosened his hold on her, hoping to remove her discomfort.

"Apparently there is an akuma attack at Saint-Louis Hospital!" Alya said, as she noticed the report on her phone at lunchtime. "Better get over there, the Ladyblog isn't going to update itself!" She said, running off.

"I'll go after her," Nino said, resigned. Wanting to keep his girlfriend out of danger. He left, following his girlfriend.

"I…. Uh….. I… I think I have a photoshoot," Marinette stuttered, before running off to transform. While Adrien found an empty room to transform in.

"Plagg, time to transform. Claws out!" He transformed into chat Noir, and headed towards the hospital.

"Please, please don't…" Medicine Man sounded truly broken up, as Ladybug held the letter. "Don't make her go into a coma again." He cried, he actually cried. Ladybug had never seen an akuma cry before. "Don't make Charlotte be sick again. Please….. I'm sorry for what I did as an akuma, just don't…"

"William," The girl, who had been watching the fight, since Chat Noir and Ladybug took her away from the Medicine man. She didn't just run off like the other civilians. Medicine man never harmed her, and reminded her of someone….

"Charlotte….." He replied, before turning back to the superheroes. "Please, if you take away my powers, she'll go back to her coma. I don't care what happens to me, I just want her to be okay. They wouldn't help her…. They couldn't help her….. But Hawkmoth gave me the power to….."

"William, I'll be alright, I promise. You didn't need to worry about me. I'll be alright….. Let them, William. Let them take away your powers, let them take away what Hawkmoth did to you, what he turned you into." Charlotte said, walking forwards.

"No, I don't want you to be sick again." Medicine Man's voice was panicked. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me….. I promise." She walked up to him, with no fear, placing her hand on his face. The two superheroes looked on, deciding to give the two some time.

"I…. I'm not strong enough…." Medicine man said, sadly.

"You don't have to be." Charlotte said, putting her other hand on the other side of his face, and pulling him down for a kiss. "Do it now, Ladybug," She said, just loud enough for the twin tailed girl to hear her. "I'll be strong enough for the both of us," She whispered to the Akuma, kissing him again, as Ladybug tore the paper which the akuma was in, capturing the butterfly, and purifying it. As soon as it was purified, The Medicine man melted away, into William. And Charlotte collapsed, only being kept from hitting the ground by William's arms catching her.

"No… Charlotte, no….." William breathed, holding the unconscious girl in his arms. Hugging her to him.

"My Lady…. Is there anything we can do to help her?" Chat asked, his heart going out to the young man.

"I can hope….." Ladybug said, before tossing her lucky charm, a pocket watch, into the air. The magic fixed everything the akuma had hurt. Charlotte took a shuddering breath, and her eyes fluttered open.

"W…. William….." The girl said, with a heavy voice, seeming to wake up from a dream.

"Charlotte, you're…. you're…." William gasped, pulling the young lady up. He turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me…. Thank you for saving the love of my life." He held Charlotte tighter.

"All in a day's work," Chat said, holding out his hand to fist bump Ladybug.

"I'm glad we could help," Ladybug said, before ignoring the typical fist bump, giving a hug instead.

"The love of your life?" Charlotte asked, crying.

"Yes, Charlotte…. I love you…." William said, staring into Charlotte's eyes. "I have always loved you," The two people seemed to ignore the superheroes, so they quietly left. Ladybug pulling Chat into an empty room, so that they could talk. Tears were in her eyes when she looked up at Chat.

"One month…" She said, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Are you alright, My Lady? What do you mean one month?" Chat asked, confused, but worried for Ladybug.

"I'll tell you who I am in a month. I…. I love you…. And I could never live without you. But I can't be with you, with these stupid identities in place." Ladybug started to explain. "I'm not ready yet, though. Not ready to tell you. Give me a month…. Give me a month, and I'll show you who I am." She said, as Chat dried her tears.

"Alright, My Lady, One month," He said, with a smile.


	10. Evilustrator

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Thank you for the warm response to my characters of William and Charlotte. They are some of my favorite oc's. I also wish to apologize for not updating last week. My cat died on Tuesday, and I didn't feel like writing at all. I am updating now because I feel bad about keeping you waiting for the next update, and because I have a new kitten (one we got for my older cat to have company, since he has never been alone). Who I have named Noir (well, walnut noir) after Chat Noir. I hope you all enjoy this update. I can not promise regular updates on this story anymore, because I feel like I have come to the end of the story. And I've run out of ideas for this story. If you have anything you would like to see, or any ideas for this story, I would still love to hear it. Thank you for your continued support for my stories. - Alice O'flynn**_

" _Help!" Marinette screamed, running away from Bubbler and Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi froze Marinette, and The Bubbler caught her in a bubble. A boy, dressed as a superhero arrived on the scene, a writing pad on his arm, his costume purple and white. His red hair was spiked, with purple at the tips. He erases the bubble, as well as the bubble wand, and Lady Wifi's phone. "Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!" Marinette cried._

" _It was nothing," Nathaniel said, beaming proudly._

" _I love you!" Marinette said, throwing herself into Nathaniel's arms._

" _I love you too Marinette," He smiled._

"Nathaniel!" Ms. Mendeleiev said, waking up the young artist. "What are you drawing?"

"Wha… Wha…" Nathaniel said, still half asleep.

"And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science." Ms. Mendeleiev said, frowning at the young artist.

"I'm sorry…" Nathaniel said, his face bright red.

"You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!" She said, picking Nathaniel up by his collar, and placing him down in the aisle, facing towards the door. Nathaniel started walking towards the door, but he tripped on Marinette's bag, and his sketchbook fell out of his hands. Chloe grabbed it, and looked through the pictures.

"Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette! Like he would ever be good enough for Marinette." Chloe said, with a laugh, before Marinette cut her off with a stern, and warning look. "But he's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!"

"Stop it, Chloe…." Marinette said, again.

"Gimme that!" Nathaniel said, grabbing his sketchbook.

"Enough! Nathaniel, go!" Ms. Mendeleiev said, frowning yet again.

"The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!" Ms. Mendeleiev said, and the two boys fist bumped. "And then, Sabrina, Chloe and Marinette."

"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed. Smiling about the fact that she was going to do the project with Marinette.

"Please keep your outbursts to yourself, Miss Bourgeois," Ms. Mendeleiev said, giving Chloe a stern look.

"Marinette will do it for us, don't worry," Chloe said to Sabrina, who was worried about the project. Since it was not either of their best subjects.

"You know I will not," Marinette said, going up to her friend. "We are doing this together, you know we'll knock this out of the park, together."

"But I'm not good with particle physics," Chloe whined, which just made Marinette chuckle.

"That doesn't work on me, and you know it," Marinette laughed. "Also, particle physics may not be your best subject, but you will do great. You are great when you actually try,"

"But what if I don't want to?" Chloe whined again, drawing the attention of a redhaired boy, wearing white and young man drew a giant Hairdryer, sending it after Chloe.

"I have to go," Ladybug said, walking towards the balcony, looking uncomfortable. She had been that way ever since Chloe showed off her ladybug costume.

"But we can't just leave Chloe alone, the akuma is still targeting her." Chat said, which made Ladybug smile some. She was glad that Chat cared about Chloe, even though he obviously didn't like her. He had a scowl on his face almost constantly since they started protecting her. But he didn't let it get in the way of their job.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go, Chaton. I can't explain it right now." Ladybug said, "Please protect her. Call me if you need me to come back,"

"Of course bugaboo." Chat said, though he was confused. Whatever his lady said, he would do.

"Thanks, Mon Chaton." Ladybug said, with her signature salute. Using her Yo-yo to propel herself back home. When she got back to her room, she detransformed, and pulled a cookie from her private stash, handing it to Tikki.

"Why did you run off?" Tikki asked, "You needed to stay and protect Chloe. What's up?" Tikki seemed concerned, especially when she noticed the uncomfortable look on her chosen's face.

"Chloe has a ladybug outfit…. she dresses up as me…. It's just….. It's weird." Marinette said, petting Tikki's head.

"A lot of people dress up as ladybug." Tikki said.

"Yeah, but a lot of people are not my best friend." Marinette groaned, before she saw Tikki squeak, and fly away to hide. She was about to ask Tikki why, when she saw her window being erased.

"I'll need you to protect this girl instead," Ladybug said, sending a picture of Marinette…. Of herself, to Chat Noir. "The akuma apparently has a crush on her."

"Will do, My Lady," Chat said, "Will you be helping me?"

"I…. I can't…. I have a secret mission…. I'll tell you about it later." Ladybug said, not yet ready to share who she was with Chat. She still had three weeks.

"Alright, my lady, anything you say." Chat said. Glad that he didn't need to spend time with Chloe anymore. He also wanted to make sure Marinette was safe. He used his baton to propel himself towards the Cheng Mansion.

"Sabrina, you shouldn't let Chloe walk all over you," Marinette said to the red haired girl who was standing outside her door. "You don't know how far it goes just to tell her no every once in awhile." Marinette smiled.

"But…" Sabrina didn't seem convinced.

"Trust me, you two will be better friends if you stand up to her, she needs to respect you." Marinette patted Sabrina's arm, and sent her off towards the hotel. Marinette pulled her phone out, and sent Chloe a text, warning her. Since she didn't want Sabrina blamed for Marinette's advice. When she looked up from her phone, Chat Noir was standing there.

"Good evening, Princess." Chat said, taking Marinette's hand, and giving it a kiss. Marinette blushed, wishing she could just hug him for being so cute. But there was the secret identities to deal with so she couldn't exactly do that. "Hey, I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Chat Noir," He said, dipping into a low bow.

"Uh….. Yeah….. I…. I know! You kinda save the day all the time, and stuff… I'm Marinette! So…. What are you doing here? Marinette played it dumb.

"Well, that birthday date of yours is bad news. But don't worry, You'll be safe with me," He winked.

"That…. That puts my mind at ease," Marinette said, blushing. She didn't have to act much to pretend to be starstruck around him, she just had to act like she did, before they started dating.

"But I'm going to need a little help, care to assist a superhero?"

"What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?"

"She's busy with something tonight, whatever it is she is doing, she trusted me to take care of you. And I am not going to disappoint My Lady. So what do you say?"

"Me and Chat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amazing! What do I do?" Marinette said, though her heart skipped a beat about how he was talking about her. His Lady. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"Just get that drawing pencil away from him, Princess. I'll take care of the rest," Chat said, jumping away. And Marinette looked after him, with a lovesick smile upon his face.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize" Ladybug said, using her yo-yo to catch the butterfly. "Gotcha!" She released a now white butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" 'She threw her lucky charm up into the air, purifying what the akuma did to the world around them.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison

"Chat…. I have…. I have something I need to tell you." Ladybug said, the look on his face was both confident, and scared, at the same time. He nodded, hoping that nothing bad happened. "Meet me on the roof," Chat Nodded again, and they both made their ways up to the roof. Chat was up there first, waiting for Ladybug.

"What is it, My Lady. What's wrong?" He asked, the look on his face intense.

"I was thinking…. All through the battle, I was thinking… I….. I want to tell you who I am… right now….. It's….. It will….. It will be easier this way." Ladybug said, trembling.

"You don't have to, My Lady. If you're this scared." Chat said, trying to calm Ladybug's nerve.

"No, I want to. I need to." Ladybug said. "But…. Please don't be disappointed. I could stand most anything…. but not that…. Please not that…."

"You don't have worry about that, I could never, never be disappointed in you." Chat said, smiling at her, and kissing her forehead. Ladybug pulled him into a hug, squeezing him as tightly as she could, and he hugged back.

"Tikki, spots off," She whispered, and there was a blinding flash of pink. Chat continued to hold her tightly, not looking down, waiting for her to say it was okay for him to look. "Chat….." She looked up, and noticed he still didn't look down. "Chat, you can let go of me now." She said, and he let go. She took a step back, noticing he still didn't look at her, and her heart fell. Was he really that worried that not liking who she really was? "Chat…. Look at me…." She prompted, her voice heartbroken. Chat looked up, and froze. His eyes skating over her, again and again, like he couldn't quite believe it. The longer he stayed quiet, the more her heart dropped, until she was crying.

"What's wrong, My Lady…. Marinette…" Chat said, there was worry in his voice, but also… excitement?!

"You're disappointed…. You're disappointed it's me….." Her voice was heartbreaking.

"No. Not at all, Princess." He said, pulling her back into a hug. "I just couldn't believe my eyes. I…. This is the best thing that could happen…. Is this a dream?" He said, his voice overly excited.

"You're happy? You're not disappointed in me?"

"Of course not. I love you, My Lady. I love you, no matter what name you go by, or if you are wearing a mask, or not. I've… I've actually had a crush on you since you started coming to school."

"Since I started coming to…" Marinette was confused, overjoyed, but confused.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you who I was…... " Chat said, a bit embarrassed. "Plagg, claws in," He said, and a green light flashed. Adrien was standing where Chat had been.

"Adrien?" Marinette said, recognizing the boy. And wishing she had gotten to know him better at school. "You're Adrien." Marinette said, still in shock. "We go to school together….. we go to school together…."

"Yes, My Lady." Adrien said, smiling.

"That means…. we're together for most of the day….. That means…. That means….." Marinette said, still in shock. "I can call you by your name, now. I can actually tell you how to feel, and call you by your name." She was suddenly ecstatic. "I love you, Adrien. I love you, I love you, I love you." She said, lifting herself up on to her tip toes, and kissing his cheek. "I have loved you since the first battle we fought together."

"And I love you, My Lady, Marinette, My Princess." He said, pulling her head to the side, for a kiss. "I've loved you for so long."


End file.
